


Mystery of the Batwoman

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Dark Knight must contend with a mysterious female vigilante who emulates him, but to a more ruthless degree. He then has his goddaughter Jo come along with Justine to find out who this woman is who is roaming Gotham City who no one seems to know anything about. In honor and memory of Adam West. Heavenly wishes, Batman.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day at Cartoon Network School. Everyone was waiting for the day to be over because soon, they would be on vacation from school.

'Jo Elliot, please report to my office, Jo Elliot.' Skarr announced over the intercom.

"Ooooohh~..." Everyone else who didn't like Jo smirked.

Jo rolled her eyes and went to the principal's office.

"Someone is in trouble." Kevin commented.

Jo glared at everyone and they closed their mouths.

"What's the problem, Mr. Skarr?" Jo asked the principal.

"You have a phone call." Skarr handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Jo answered.

'Jo, it's me, Bruce, I need you to come to Gotham City as soon as possible.' Bruce's voice said on the other line.

"Why?" Jo asked. "What's wrong?"

'I'm very curious about this figure and I can trust you to help me.' Bruce said.

"Who is it?" Jo asked.

'The citizens call her Batwoman.' Bruce replied.

"Batwoman?" Jo asked. "I've never heard of her before."

'Come over as soon as you can, it's very important.' Bruce told his goddaughter.

"Yes, sir." Jo saluted before hanging up as she then came back into the classroom.

"Batwoman... Strange name." Jo commented quietly.

"Did you get expelled?!" Kevin asked her.

"Kevin, that's a stupid question," Cindy said. "If Jo got expelled, she wouldn't be back in the classroom."

"SHUT UP!" Kevin glared at her.

"Not my fault you asked a stupid question." Cindy rolled her eyes.

Kevin then threw a football at her head.

"OW!" Cindy groaned.

"What was that all about?" Justine whispered to Jo.

"Bruce called." Jo whispered back.

"What's wrong?" Justine asked.

"He wants me to go over there as soon as possible," Jo explained. "He wants me to find out about this 'Batwoman'."

"Oh, dear..." Justine frowned.

Ms. Butterbean fell asleep by her desk until the bell rang to dismiss her students.

"Batwoman, huh?" Justine asked. "I've never heard of her before."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jo shrugged.

Everyone then went to their lockers and grabbed their stuff for their individual vacations.

"Looks like my vacation's gonna be spent in Gotham." Jo said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Do you need any help?" Justine asked. "I could go with you."

"I dunno, but I wouldn't mind the company." Jo allowed.

"I mean, Justin is spending time with Jayna on Exxor and the Boys are going with their girlfriends at Disneyland with Professor Untonim and Ms. Nicole." Justine then said.

"All right, you can come," Jo replied. "Bruce loves seeing you."

"Really? Aww, thank you..." Justine blushed.

"Hey, sorry about last time we saw Bruce, I was just feeling stressed." Jo smiled.

Justine smiled back. Cindy giggled as she walked by with beach clothes.

"Going somewhere, Cindy?" Justine asked.

"Yep, I'm going to Myrtle Beach with my family." Cindy replied.

"That sounds like fun." Justine smiled.

"Yeah, we're gonna meet Rita, my old sitter." Cindy smiled in excitement.

"Well, have fun and be careful." Justine told her.

"I will." Cindy replied as she walked off.

Three figures were then flying.

"Hey, Justine, going somewhere?" Boomer asked.

"I gotta go to Gotham City," Justine replied. "You Boys got your suitcases ready for Disneyland?"

"Yes, Justine." Brick, Butch, and Boomer promised, though Boomer's suitcase flew open as it was filled with a bunch of stuff.

"Boomer, you don't need to pack so much stuff," Justine giggled. "You'll only be gone for two weeks."

Boomer blushed in response.

"Disneyland is gonna be fun." Butch said.

"Yeah, and we'll bring you something back." Brick promised.

"Aw, you don't have to, I just hope you guys have fun." Justine smiled.

"BRO PILE!" Brick yelled out before he pounced onto Justine with Butch and Boomer.

"Stop, that tickles." Justine giggled.

The Boys smiled down to their big sister.

"Okay, okay, come here," Justine then sat up and hugged her little brothers. "And I'll see you guys in two weeks, and listen to Professor Utonium and Ms. Nicole."

"We will!" The Boys replied. "Love you!" They then flew off with their suitcases.

"Have fun!" Justine waved to them as they went off to Disneyland. "All right, I'm ready." she then told her girlfriend as they met up.

"Wait, did you say goodbye to Justin?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, right before he left." Justine nodded.

"He's gone already?" Jo teased. "Guess he was anxious to see Jayna again."

"I'm glad that he's really happy." Justine replied.

"Yeah, come on, let's get going." Jo said as he got the door for her.

"Oh, my own knight." Justine smiled as she put her hand to her heart.

"Dark Knight." Jo winked playfully.

"And I'll be your Catwoman." Justine giggled.

"Ooh, watch that term." Jo warned.

"Oh, sorry, I guess you'll have to punish me." Justine giggled.

Jo then drove the mobile out of Cartoon Network City to head straight for Gotham City.

"I wonder who this Batwoman is?" Justine pondered. "I can't find anything on my phone to give me information."

"That's why we're going to Gotham City, Justine, we need to go with Bruce to find out who she is." Jo told her girlfriend.

"Right!" Justine replied.

A while later, they soon came to the Wayne mansion. Jo and Justine yawned and stretched since it was a long drive and soon came to the mansion and rang the front door's bell.

Alfred answered the door. "Miss Elliot, Miss Reid."

"Hey, Alfred." Jo replied.

"Hello, Alfred." Justine greeted.

"Come right inside." Alfred allowed the teenage girls inside the mansion.

"Ah, Jo, you made it, hello, Justine." Bruce greeted.

"Hi there, Bruce." Justine smiled.

"So, this Batwoman mystery?" Jo asked.

"That's just it," Bruce replied. "The people of Gotham are all talking about her."

"Why is she here?" Jo asked.

"I just told you, we don't know, that's what we're trying to find out." Bruce told her.

"That's very odd," Jo commented. "I've heard of Batgirl, but Batwoman? Something's fishy."

"Could she have been an old opponent in a new disguise?" Alfred suggested. "Perhaps Catwoman."

"Hmm... Maybe." Justine said.

"No, not even Selina Kyle has more regard for human life," Bruce disagreed. "This is someone entirely new, guys. The last thing Gotham needs is a vigilante running amuck."

Jo and Justine gasped to this.

"As they say on the streets 'I ain't touching no one'." Alfred said as he hung up Bruce's suits in the closet.

The point is, her costume links her to me," Bruce told the others. "Why? What does she have planned? How far will she go?"

"Only one way to find out and I will help you." Jo said.

"Me too." Justine added.

"Thanks, you guys, I really appreciate it." Bruce replied.

"Hey, you're my family, what am I here for?" Jo asked.

"Driving lessons with the Batmobile." Bruce teased.

"Good one." Jo laughed.

"Do be careful, sir," Alfred advised Bruce. "Remember, there are many species in which the female is deadlier than the male."

Justine giggled to that. Bruce just looked at his butler, then went to get dressed.

Jo and Justine came into the spare room which was Jo's room whenever she stayed over and they decided to unpack.

"Wow, this room is still big and beautiful like the last time I came here." Justine felt amazed.

"Yeah, it's usually bigger though by myself." Jo commented.

"That makes sense, thanks for letting me stay." Justine smiled.

"Anything for you." Jo smiled back.

"Hey, Jo, ready to go?" Bruce asked as he came in, wearing a black suit and red tie.

"Yeah, just let me unpack one last thing." Jo replied.

"What's up?" Justine asked about how dressed up Bruce was.

"Bruce has a business meeting to go and I'll give you a tour of the building." Jo explained.

"Sounds good." Justine replied.

Bruce then went out to wait for the girls.

Justine took out her framed portrait of when her and Justin were younger and times were simpler. She then looked down at her necklace. It was the necklace that her father gave to her when she was little. She smiled, but soon had tears running down her face.

"Okay, that's all done, now, let's go see Bruce," Jo said before she noticed Justine had tears. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing... Really..." Justine said.

"You're thinking about your dad, huh?" Jo guessed.

"I'm sorry." Justine frowned.

"What for?" Jo asked. "It's okay, I know you miss him, it's only natural."

"Thanks, Jo." Justine sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"Come on, let's go see Bruce." Jo hugged Justine.

"Okay." Justine sniffled.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls then went to meet up with Bruce and the trio went inside the limo as Alfred, of course, drove them. Bruce then turned on the TV and the news came on.

'Today on Bat Watch, everyone wonders about the mysterious Batwoman,' A news reporter began. 'Batman's new partner or Batgirl grown up? We ask Commissioner Gordon.'

The press people swarmed in with questions as they came to the older man as he walked by them.

"All I can tell you is that she's not affiliated with Batman," Commissioner Gordon told the people. "Otherwise, I have no comment."

The press people then swarm over Detective Harvey Bullock who was getting candy from the vending machine.

"I think there's enough Bat Freaks running around Gotham," Bullock replied. "Jeez, I mean, what's next, Bat Hound?"

The press people then followed the detective and Bruce then decided to turn off the TV.

"You know, I've been thinking about getting a dog," A young boy smiled as he read a comic book. "He could help us sniff out clues."

Bruce glowered at him which made him bury his face into his comic book nervously. Justine giggled which made Jo roll her eyes with a slight smirk. 

Bruce's phone soon rang and he answered it. "Bruce Wayne here."

'Bruce, it's Barbara.' A female voice replied.

"Hey, Barb." Bruce replied.

"Who's Barbara?" Justine asked.

"Barbara Gordon," Jo explained. "She's Commissioner Gordon's daughter and is also known as Batgirl."

"She misses Bruce~" The boy teased.

"How's college?" Bruce asked Barbara.

'Not bad, though the nightlife here can't compare with kicking butt as Batgirl,' Barbara replied. 'But Spring Break'll be coming up soon, and I'll be back in Gotham for two whole weeks. Won't that be nice?'

"Yes, we'll all be happy to see you." Bruce replied.

"Don't drag me into this." The boy muttered.

'Anyway, that's not the reason I called,' Barbara continued. 'I just saw the news and I was wondering if you got a new partner. Someone a little older?'

"I have no idea who she is." Bruce flatly replied.

''Cuz if you have, I'll be really upset,' Barbara continued. 'Because I thought you and me were--'

"Uh, Barb, we're going through the East Tunnel now..." Bruce lied as he took out a newspaper and crinkled it. "Afraid signal's breaking up... Talk later..." he then hung up.

"Squeaked through that one, didn't you?" Jo asked.

"I'll never doubt your marvelous narrow escapes, sir." Alfred added.

"One female bat at a time." Bruce replied as they went through the tunnel.

"Hi, there, I'm Tim Drake," The boy smiled to the shy beauty. "What's your name?"

"Justine Reid." Justine gave her name.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before," Tim said. "Have you been any magazines?"

"Unfortunately..." Justine sighed. "Along with my brother Justin."

"They're also the Volcano Twins," Bruce told his young ward. "The ones you saw on TV before."

"That's you guys?" Tim asked Justine.

"Yep, that's us." Justine nodded.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Tim beamed.

"Should I tell him your identity?" Bruce asked the jockette.

"Sure," Jo allowed. "The kid deserves to know."

"Tim, as you know, Jo's parents and I are very good friends." Bruce said.

"Yeah?" Tim replied.

"Well, Jo is better known as Shadow Wolf." Bruce revealed.

"Shadow Wolf?" Tim asked. "Jo is Shadow Wolf?!"

Jo nodded in response.

"No way!" Tim said to Jo. 

"Believe it or not, kid," Jo said before staring out the window. "Ugh, Alfred, are we there yet?"

"Just about, Miss Elliot." Alfred replied.

"So, does that mean you got cool powers?" Tim asked the jockette.

"I guess so." Jo replied.

"What do you do?" Tim asked.

"Well..." Jo trailed off before she looked over to her godfather for approval.

Bruce nodded, giving the okay.

"Well, one thing I can do is take over someone's shadow and possess them, I guess it's the demon in me." Jo shrugged. She then told the young boy about her special abilities and he was excited about it then, soon enough, they arrived at the place.

"Demon?" Tim asked.

"He doesn't know?" Jo asked Bruce. 

"I was kinda hoping you could set him straight," Bruce shrugged. "Kinda hard to explain to him."

"Well, yeah, I'm part demon on my mother's side." Jo told Tim.

"No way!" Tim replied.

"Way, way, and did I mention that I'm a werewolf?" Jo continued.

"Were you born that way?" Tim asked.

"No, I was bitten a long time ago," Jo replied. "Now, before you ask, no, it doesn't hurt when I transform anymore, I've gotten used to it, silver bullets can kill me, and no, I don't chase cats, unless they're annoying my friends..."

"Do you eat people?" Tim asked. "Because I watch werewolf movies and I've seen werewolves that are evil and kill people."

"Tim, Jo is one of my best friends, you should know better than to ask something like that." Bruce scolded his ward.

"Nah, Bruce, I'm okay telling him," Jo insisted. "Kid, those werewolves make my kind look bad and I don't eat people unless they have a black heart and I can tell when they have a black heart. Besides, I've met werewolves who are evil; there some good and some evil."

"Oh..." Tim blinked.

Alfred soon pulled the limo against a building.

"What's this building?" Justine asked. "It's so big!"

"Come on, I don't wanna be late." Bruce said as he got out of the car after Alfred opened the door for them.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprise." Jo told her girlfriend.

"Whoa, cool..." Justine smiled as she went inside and looked around.

"I thought you'd like it, but we have a boring meeting to go to." Jo groaned.

"Actually, Jo, why don't you take Justine on a tour and take Tim with you?" Bruce suggested. "I won't be in that long."

"Are you sure, sir?" Justine asked.

"I'm sure as long as Jo sticks with you, you're in good hands." Bruce smiled before ruffling up Jo's hair playfully.

"All right," Jo laughed. "Come on, Babe."

Justine giggles and followed Jo and Tim was right behind them. Bruce went into the meeting room to see the other people just as they were about to get started.

"At least we don't have to go to a boring meeting." Jo whispered.

"Tell me about it." Tim agreed.

Justine hopped onto Jo's back with a smirk. "Hope you don't mind."

"Hey!" Jo called out while Tim snickered.

"You don't mind, do you?" Justine giggled.

"Nah, I guess not, just hold on tight." Jo shrugged.

"Ooh, you've gotten bigger." Justine giggled.

Jo chuckled and walked beside Tim.

"So, what exactly is this building?" Justine asked. "Does Bruce work here?"

"Actually, he owns it." Jo corrected.

"Really?!" Justine asked.

"But of course, he is a millionaire." Jo smiled as she showed Justine around.

"This place is amazing," Justine replied. "I love it here, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Tim had to agree.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of this place." Jo told her girlfriend.

Justine giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jo's shoulder. Jo went down the hallways and told Justine everything that she learned from what Bruce had told her when she came into this building before.

"You've gotta tell me about all the adventures you've had with the Dark Knight himself." Justine pried.

"Oh, do I have a whole bunch to tell you." Jo replied.

"This could take a while." Tim smirked playfully.

Jo then talked to the two about her adventures with the Dark Knight himself and while Bruce was in the meeting, listening to a blonde woman who was nervous.

"In discussing this new alloy, I brought some charts to demonstrate the care and precision we bring to our work at Wayne Tech," The blonde woman began to demonstrate. "So as you can see, the alloy's tensile malleability is remarkably high given its density and homeotropic structure. Meaning that the flexible molecular stacking will provide considerable morphological adaptability through the electromagnetic manipulation of the quantum states!"

The blonde woman dropped her charts and the people were getting bored and Bruce was feeling bad for her. The woman smiled and stood back up.

"Hm..." The woman smirked slightly toward Bruce before dropping her papers and took out something silver in her hand. "See this chunk of metal? I can program it to change shape."

The other people just rolled their eyes as they didn't believe her at all. The woman waved the metal to change into a flower and everyone was impressed about it. She then changed the crystal into a butterfly, and even The Statue of Liberty and everyone clapped which made the blonde woman smile. Bruce was the most impressed. Then after the meeting was over, Bruce was coming out talking to the woman and saw Jo, Justine, and Tim came back after Jo giving a tour.

"And that was Wayne Enterprises." Jo concluded for Justine.

"Thank you, Jo," Justine smiled. "It was very nice."

"No problem," Jo replied until she then saw her godfather. "Oh, hello, Bruce. How was the meeting?"

"It was very good," Bruce said. "Oh, everyone, this is Roxanne Ballantine."

"Hello, Dr. Ballentine," Justine smiled to the blonde woman. "It's nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Rocky." The woman replied.

"Well, then, hello, Rocky, it's nice to meet you." Justine smiled.

"This is my goddaughter and her girlfriend, Jo and Justine." Bruce told Rocky.

"That's not gonna be a problem, is it?" Jo asked.

"Oh, I have no problem at all," Rocky replied. "In fact, I support those kinds of relationships."

"Oh, that means so much to me," Justine smiled. "I mean, I don't think I'd be the girl I am today if it hadn't been for Jo."

"Ah, shucks..." Jo muttered while blushing slightly.

"It's true, Jo," Justine defended. "You made me who I am today."

"Can I treat you for a meal?" Bruce invited Rocky.

"I'd love to." Rocky accepted with a bashful smile.

"Would you two like to come?" Bruce asked the teenage girls.

"Yeah." Jo replied.

"We would love too." Justine added.


	3. Chapter 3

They soon went out to eat with their new friend.

"Ooh... Sushi." Justine commented about what everyone else was eating. 

"Do you like sushi?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, my brother and I love sushi!" Justine beamed.

"Your brother?" Bruce asked.

"I'll tell you later, kinda hard to think on an empty stomach." Justine giggled.

Everyone then ordered their food and talked until their food would arrive.

"So, you're Bruce's goddaughter, huh?" Rocky asked Jo. "Where are you from?"

"Cartoon Network City." Jo replied.

"I see a lot of ads for that place, mostly musical." Rocky giggled.

"Yeah, it's okay, but I was born here in Gotham City with my mom." Jo replied. 

"What was her name?" Rocky asked.

"Laurie Elliot." Jo informed.

"One of my very good friends." Bruce told Rocky.

"Impressive, how about you, sweetie?" Rocky soon asked Justine.

"I live in Cartoon Network City too and luckily now, with my twin brother, though we were both born in Hawaii." Justine replied.

"I thought I detected a little bit of an accent." Rocky said.

"Yeah, we lived there for a while." Justine nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Moana and Maui?" Rocky asked. "I've heard about it myself... Oh, wait, or is that Jamaica?"

"No, it is Hawaiian, our dad told us about it as a bedtime story once." Justine smiled.

"How do you do that stuff with metal?" Jo asked about the woman's strange talent.

"Actually, technology is pretty simple," Rocky explained. "It's just imprinting morph lines with a pressure point. I'm not sure what good it's for."

"It's really cool," Justine said. "Looks like something out of a magic show."

"I happen to have a silent partner who I'm sure will find some use for it." Bruce replied.

"That's so great," Rocky smiled. "It's so cool to be in an R&D Company that take young women seriously. Especially blondes."

"At Wayne Tech, it's what's under the hair that counts, Dr. Ballantine." Bruce told her.

"It's Rocky, actually Roxanne, but people always call me Rocky for some reason." Rocky insisted.

"Look!" A man called out. "It's the Bat Signal!"

The customers soon talked among each other as they looked out to see the Bat Signal.

"Wow! I've never seen it before, isn't it exciting?" Rocky smiled to the others.

"Every time," Bruce smirked before looking to their waitress. "Check." The billionaire then paid his check and left with Jo and Justine.

"It was nice meeting you, Rocky." Justine said.

"Nice to meet you too, dear," Rocky smiled. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

Jo and Justine then walked off after Bruce.

"I like her." Justine smiled to Jo.

"Me too, reminds me of Ellody," Jo agreed. "I wonder what the commissioner wants."

Bruce and Jo soon became Batman and Shadow Wolf as they had business to attend to.

"Wait, could I come too?" Justine asked. "Please."

"Oh, Bruce, could she?" Jo asked. 

"Well, I don't see why not since she has her own secret identity, you better change quickly." Bruce told Justine.

"Sweet!" Justine beamed as she took out her scepter and became the female Volcano Twin she called herself 'Kala'.

"What's your brother's secret name again?" Bruce asked before he put his mask on.

"Aegues." Justine said.

"That's right, that name always gets to me, now, let's go, 'Kala'." Bruce replied.

Justine smiled as she was able to join them. The three heroes soon came to the roof of where the Bat Signal came from to meet with the Commissioner who had requested them.

Up on the roof was Commissioner Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, and a woman with red hair and wearing a black outfit.

"What is it, Commissioner?" Batman asked.

Commissioner Gordon then looked curiously toward Justine.

"It's okay, she's with us." Shadow Wolf replied.

"I had Bullock collect the remains of contraband Batwoman destroyed," Commissioner Gordon explained. "I thought you all would like to take a look."

The redheaded woman soon wheeled over the contraband for them to see.

"That looks like stuff out of Star Trek." Kala commented.

"That's how I feel, girly." The detective agreed as Batman and Shadow Wolf examined a couple of the weapons. "Maybe someone broke into a toy store."

Kala then picked one up and looked at it.

"These aren't toys, Bullock," Batman told the detective. "This is a plasma rifle. It could take a tank at 200 yards."

"More like 500," The redheaded woman told the Dark Knight. "I measured the clip size."

"Who are you?" Kala asked.

"Sonia Alcana," Commissioner Gordon introduced. "Bullock's new partner."

"There are also EK4 lasers and a barrel from a surface-to-air missile launcher." The woman replied.

"Who's behind this?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"The truck driver ain't talkin', but I got some leads," Bullock replied as he spun the keys on his fingertip before snaring it in his hand. "Can't say anything definite right now."

"We have nothing." Sonia added.

Shadow Wolf then grabbed the keys.

"Hey!" Bullock cried out.

"Where'd you get these?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"From that guy's truck where I had it imploded." Bullock replied.

Shadow Wolf then tossed them back.

"We'll get back to you," Batman told the other adults. "Kala? Shadow Wolf? Come with me."

"Coming!" Shadow Wolf told him.

"It was nice meeting you, Commissioner, Detective Bullock, and Ms. Alcana." Kala told the adults on her way out.

"Good evening, Kala." Commissioner Gordon nodded.

Kala then went to join Batman and Shadow Wolf off to the investigation.

"Sheesh!" Bullock complained. "What's got their tights in a twist?"

Sonia took the keys before taking a closer look at them as she thought she saw something odd.

"So, what do we do now?" Kala asked.

"Back to the Mobile, I have an idea." Batman replied.

The two masked teens nodded and went inside of the Batmobile. Bruce then drove them off somewhere away from the rooftop.

They then went to a factory that's called Beak's Bric-A-Brac.

"Penguin owns this place?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Along with Duquesne and Thorne." Batman added.

"What do they make here?" Kala asked.

"Trinkets, figurines, weapons of mass destruction." Batman listed as he took out his binoculars.

"So, what's the plan?" Shadow Wolf asked her mentor.

"I don't see any of his goons around." Batman replied.

There was then a gunshot heard which made Kala flinch slightly.

"It's okay, babe." Shadow Wolf soothed.

"Move in." Batman told them before going ahead of them.

The two goons each had a gun in their hands and looking around for Batwoman until they saw a figure running.

"There she is!" One goon called out.

The goons soon went after the figure, only for her to be hiding. She had a silver body suit which covered her whole body and had a matching cape and she had a magenta crest which matched her gloves. 

"See her?" One goon asked the other as they lost who they were looking for.

The boxes fell on top of the goons and Batwoman jumped down, giving a smirk and turned around to see two more goons.

"Over here!" A goon called out.

The goons began to climb over until Batwoman pushed a button which moved the goons against their wills and she ran off. She then saw more goons with weapons and one was riding a forklift. She was surrounded.

"So, you like to play rough, huh, sweetie?" A goon smirked as he held out his gun against Batwoman. A Baterang then knocked the gun out of his hand and looks up to see Batman, Shadow Wolf, and Kala and they jumped down next to Batwoman.

"Welcome to the Superhero Club." Kala told the elusive female.

"Got 'em." A goon said.

The goons all rushed in to get whichever superhero they could only to get beaten up.

"Oh, look, it's a full moon," Shadow Wolf pointed out. "You know what that means?"

The goons shook their heads as they didn't know.

Shadow Wolf began to shake all around as she was going to transform into the wolf part of her name.

"Is she having a seizure?" One goon asked the other.

"Who knows, who cares?" Another goon asked as he pulled out his gun.

Shadow Wolf growled as her eyes turned red. Batman and Kala beat up the other goons while Shadow Wolf was going to transform.

"They call her Shadow Wolf for a reason, you might not like it." Batman laughed at the bad guys.

"What's he talking about?" One goon asked.

"How should I know?" The other goon shrugged.

They soon heard a howl.

"What was that?" The goons asked. "Is there a wolf in here?"

Batman and Kala stepped aside as Shadow Wolf was now in her werewolf demon form which was more menacing than a purebred werewolf.

"You guys are in trouble now." Kala warned the goons.

Shadow Wolf snarled as she raised her razor sharp clawed paws and whacked some goons against each other.

"Ooh..." Kala winced as that looked quite painful, she felt lucky that she never got hit by them on purpose. 

Batwoman even looked overwhelmed by this.

"Quick, shoot it!" One goon called out as he pulled out a gun which had regular bullets and started shooting.

"Ooh, I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Kala told them.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Batman whispered.

"It's okay, those bullets aren't silver." Kala whispered back.

Shadow Wolf soon snarled, she grabbed all of the guns, twisted them in knots, and threw them over her shoulder before tackling down the remaining goons.

"You shouldn't be here." Batwoman told them.

"We wanted to help." Kala replied.

The goon then had the forklift and drove it to hit Kala.

"Kala, watch out!" Batman called out.

Kala looked over and yelped before she took out her scepter and shot at the forklift to melt it with the Lava Blast.

"Hey!" A goon glared.

Kala then lifted the remaining forklift and threw it aside.

"I've set a charge." Batwoman told Batman.

"Where?" Batman asked.

"Below us," Batwoman replied. "Ammunitions Room."

"What?!" Kala asked.

The room then began to blow up after the bomb was set off. 

"Shadow Wolf, there's bombs in the Ammunition Room, we've gotta get out of here!" Justine cried out.

There were soon explosions everywhere.

"Let's get out of here!" A goon called out.

Everyone ran as there were violent explosions everywhere. Kala flew and grabbed Batman and Batwoman and flew out of here. The warehouse was in ruins and there was fire and smoke everywhere.

"Thanks." Batman told Kala.

"I tried," Kala panted from the smoke. "I'll try to put the fire out."

Shadow Wolf looked around and seemed stuck. "Uh-oh!" she cried out as she was stuck in a ring of fire on her own and everyone else had gone.

"Kala, where's Shadow Wolf?" Batman asked.

"I thought she was with you?" Kala asked him.

"Oh, no, she must still be in there!" Batman panicked.

Kala looked worried and soon ran inside.

"Kala, come back!" Batman told her.

Kala came inside and looked all around for her girlfriend through the flames and smoke before she coughed hoarsely. "Shadow Wolf, where are you?!" she called out.

Shadow Wolf whimpered as she was stuck and wasn't sure how to get out of the flames without burning herself severally.

"Shadow Wolf!" Kala cried out. "Shadow Wolf, it's me, Kala, howl if you can hear me!"

Shadow Wolf coughed and passed out on the floor due to the flames and smoke. She tried to wake up, but couldn't due to the conditions. 'No, I can't go out like this,' she thought to herself in despair. 'I can't be weak.'

Kala soon gasped as she saw Shadow Wolf trapped in the ring of fire. She then looked around before running back and running forward as she jumped into the ring of fire and carried Shadow Wolf over her shoulder and jumped up, using gymnastic skills before going out to meet Batman before the building would get worse. Shadow Wolf merely groaned.

"It's okay, I'm here." Kala told her.

Batman waited to make sure that his goddaughter would get out. "Is she all right?"

"She's unconscious, but she's alive." Kala told him as she lay Shadow Wolf down on the ground.

Shadow Wolf then groaned and woke up slowly.

"Hey, welcome back." Kala told her.

"What happened?" Shadow Wolf asked. "Where's Batwoman?"

"Up here," Batwoman replied before jumping down. "They were making firearms for Kasnia. Something the State Department would frown upon, this was their weapons plant."

The building then exploded.

"It'd be a little hard to prove that now." Kala sighed.

"Come on, let's move!" Batman told her.

Kala carried Shadow Wolf as she was quite weak right now and ran after The Dark Knight.

"Babe, wait..." Shadow Wolf groaned.

"We can't wait for anything, this place is on fire!" Kala told her.

"Put me down for a minute." Shadow Wolf told her.

"But..." Kala frowned.

"Just do it!" Shadow Wolf told her.

Kala then did as told.

"All right, let's do this..." Shadow Wolf shook her head and her eyes then turned red and she teleported everyone to a safe distance.

The goons were soon running out of the factory for safety as it was slowly burning down to the ground. The heroes all looked as the building exploded again.

"Thank you, Shadow Wolf," Kala said. "You really saved our lives."

"So, um, Batwoman, what's this about Kansia?" Shadow Wolf asked while coughing slightly from the smoke exhalation.

"They were making firearms for him." Batwoman replied.

The building soon exploded and was no more.

"It'd be a little hard to prove that now." Batman commented.

"Doesn't matter," Batwoman replied. "They were finished here, but I've just begun."

"Who are you?" Shadow Wolf asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"He's the great detective," Batwoman pointed to her male counterpart. "He can figure it out!" she then tried to fight him only for his fighting skills to match hers until she kicked him in the face.

"HEY!" Shadow Wolf glared since her godfather had been hit.

Batwoman soon leaped backward on the edge of the roof. "Gotta jet." she told them before disappearing into the night on a hovering vehicle which flew over their heads.

"I'LL KILL HER!" Shadow Wolf growled as her eyes turned red and her fangs popped out.

Batman took out his grappling hook and set it against Batwoman's vehicle and he began to hover after her. Batwoman soon took out her own Batterang and threw it against the rope, cutting it and making him fall. Shadow Wolf used her powers to grab The Dark Knight and gently set him down.

"Thank you." Batman told her.

"Of course..." Shadow Wolf smiled to him before glaring up at Batwoman. "I'll kill her."

"Well, at least now we know who Batwoman is." Kala commented.

Batman used his binoculars to see Batwoman leaving on her hovering vehicle and then glares. Once he tracked her down, he stalked after her with Kala and Shadow Wolf. The night was not over yet.

They then went to a mansion and heard voices.

"Who, the Batwoman?" A guy asked. "What do you mean it's gone? The whole building?"

Behind Shadow Wolf was a guard with a weapon. Batman soon punched and knocked down the guard. There were two other guys and one held out his gun at the heroes. Batman narrowed his eyes as Shadow Wolf growled like a savage wolf. The two began to beat up the other guys as Kala opened the doors.

A bearded man came out and looked down to the others before sneering at Batman and Shadow Wolf. "You've got a lot of nerve, freaks! You and your woman have caused me enough grief for one night!"

Kala looked up to see a woman inside the window and pulling back the curtains.

"It's my home! My family!" The bearded man scolded them. "GET OUT!"

"LISTEN, YOU!" Shadow Wolf snarled.

Batman grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"You're no fun." Shadow Wolf pouted to him.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Batman told her.

Kala sighed as they soon left as requested by the bearded man who seemed quite rude and went off the roof. A woman was looking curious and smirked at the heroes as they left.

"What do we do now?" Kala asked.

"I think we're going back to the manor," Shadow Wolf replied before coughing. "Dang, that smoke will cripple your lungs."

"Are you okay?" Kala asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, besides, I've had more tough situations than this." Shadow Wolf reassured her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

"Here you are, Miss Elliot, this should soothe your throat." Alfred handed a very cold glass of water.

"Thanks, Alfred." Jo coughed before drinking it.

Justine woke up and look to see that Jo was up and she blushed heavily as she saw Jo in her tank top. 

"Thanks, Alfred, that really felt good down my throat." Jo smiled.

"You're very lucky that Miss Reid sacrificed her own safety to save you, you know where to find me if there's anything else." Alfred bowed to Jo before walking out of the room.

"Babe, is that you?" Jo looked around. "I can smell your french vanilla scent."

"Yeah, it's me..." Justine said.

"Did you just wake up?" Jo asked after clearing her throat, feeling much better from last night.

"Yeah, I did," Justine replied. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better, my throat was killing me earlier," Jo groaned. "How could I be so stupid and let myself get stuck in that fire?"

"Oh, Jo, it's okay, people do all sorts of crazy stuff when in danger," Justine blushed. "Like... Saving your life for one."

"I'm sorry for not protecting you like I should have." Jo sighed.

Justine shut up Jo by kissing her and smirking. "It's okay."

Jo smirked back.

"Are you going to the gym?" Justine asked.

"Of course," Jo replied as she flexed her arms. "I always need to be in shape."

"Could I come too?" Justine smiled.

Jo smirked and then carried her bridal style.

"Jo, stop." Justine giggled.

"No, I don't think I will." Jo smirked.

Justine giggles then blushed after seeing Bruce leaning against the wall and smirking in amusement.

"We're going to the gym." Jo told her godfather.

"Is that all you're doing?" Bruce teased.

"Uh... We can explain?" Jo replied.

"Oh, do tell." Bruce told them.

Justine giggled innocently.

"Ah, you're just like your mother was at your age." Bruce chuckled.

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Oh, yes, you remind me so much of her." Bruce sighed softly.

"Jo, if I may?" Justine spoke up.

"Go ahead, Babe." Jo allowed.

"Bruce, may I ask you a question?" Justine asked the billionaire.

"What is it, Justine?" Bruce asked.

"How did you and Jo's mom meet?" Justine asked.

"Oh, that's a very long story, not sure if I have time to get into all that." Bruce replied.

"Aww..." Justine frowned.

"But I do have time to tell you some of it and I'll tell the rest to you later." Bruce compromised.

"Okay." Justine said.

"So, tell us..." Jo replied.

"Well, it's mostly from your aunt actually, Jo..." Bruce began to explain. "Your aunt was a very depressed teenage girl in Gotham City while your mother was a rough and tough tomboy just like you."

This made Jo grin in response.

"What does this have to do with Jo's aunt though?" Justine asked out of confusion.

"Well, I was going around and was about to throw a party, I then saw Laurie with her depressed sister, Angela," Bruce explained. "I overheard that Angela had dropped out of a window from her therapist's office and Laurie happened to walk by and caught her sister from falling to her death. I had Alfred track these girls down for me and I had them be invited to my party in hopes to cheer up Angela and cure her depression. After all, I had lost my parents when I was very young."

"I know how that feels," Justine replied. "So, did Jo's aunt feel better?"

"I'm afraid Angela was still down, but she felt good to come out of the house," Bruce replied. "I mostly talked with Laurie and we seemed to become close friends. She told me the most outrageous stories that never failed to put a smile on my face."

"May I ask you another question?" Justine asked.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"So, is it true that Jo's mom was the original Shadow Wolf and that she helped you in crime-fighting?" Justine asked back.

"Yes, she was, in fact, she was the person who helped me become Batman." Bruce confirmed.

"No way." Jo and Justine said.

"Way." Bruce nodded.

"How did she do that?" Jo asked.

"You wanna know?" Bruce asked.

Jo and Justine nodded, very anxious to hear this part of the story.

"Well, it was before you were born, Jo, I wanted to become a vigilante." Bruce revealed.

"Not you." Jo said in disbelief.

"Yes, me..." Bruce nodded. 

"How?" Jo asked as she couldn't believe such a thing.

"Well, I wanted to find the scum who murdered my parents." Bruce replied.

"Wow, I can't believe that billionaire Bruce Wayne wants to become a hero." Jo commented.

"She told me that what I was doing wouldn't bring them back and I should avenge them." Bruce continued.

"Then why did my mom become a hero?" Jo asked.

"After what Trigon did to your aunt, she wanted to avenge her by using her powers for good instead of evil." Bruce explained.

"Wow..." Jo and Justine said.

Alfred soon came out so he could drive Bruce to where he needed to go.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." Bruce told the girls as he went to meet him.

"Wow, I can't believe my mother was a vigilante like Bruce." Jo said in amazement.

"It really sounds like your mother's come a long way." Justine said to Jo.

"I know, sometimes I wonder if she's dead or alive." Jo wondered.

"Hmm..." Justine hummed.

The two soon came to the gym together to do some work-outs. Strangely enough, Drell himself was there and was lifting a barbell up and down.

"Drell?" Jo and Justine asked.

"Oh, hey, guys," Drell smiled to them, though his face was slightly red due to breaking a sweat. "I still can't do 10,000."

"No matter how hard you try." Justine teased.

"Whatever..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"What're you doing in Gotham City?" Jo asked.

"I'm on vacation!" Drell smiled. "For the first time in 100 years, I can goof off for a week!"

"Where's Skippy?" Justine asked.

"He's on vacation too, though he's visiting Batoria's family," Drell said before he clicked on a treadmill. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, hello?" Jo chuckled. "It's Gotham City."

"I know, I was just messing with you," Drell laughed. "I heard about this new so-called hero."

"Yeah, Batwoman," Justine replied. "We met her last night."

"Do you know who her secret identity is?" Drell asked. "I haven't seen any pictures."

"She wears a full body suit and we don't recognize her voice, she's very mysterious." Justine said.

"Wish I could help, but I've got nothing, not even my Oracle knows anything." Drell told them.

"I couldn't even recognize her scent, she had an Ocean Mist scent and I don't even know who has that scent." Jo replied.

"An ocean mist, huh?" Drell asked. "You mean like a mermaid? I don't think I know any mermaids that go on land.... Well, except for maybe King Triton's youngest daughter, Ariel."

"Uh, no, it's a body wash." Jo told him.

"Oh, I knew that." Drell replied.

"Sure you did." Justine teased.

"By the way, how's Hilda?" Jo asked.

Drell sighed. "A little sad that she's infertile... Plus she misses Sabrina after I let Diana become a witch so she and Edward could remarry and raise their daughter together."

"Aww... I'm sorry that happened." Justine said.

"Hey, it's the rules," Drell shrugged. "I don't make 'em, I just report 'em. You gonna work-out?"

"Yep, I need to get in better shape." Jo said while flexing her arms.

Drell then decided to feel her muscles. "Just like me when I was younger. Also, I heard that Justine saved your life yesterday."

"Well, she saves me all the time." Justine blushed.

"Yeah, I was trying to get one guy, but I ended up in a ring of fire," Jo admitted. "I just feel so stupid, standing there and being weak."

"Jo, it was a fire, what could you do?" Drell asked. "I mean, not even Frozone can handle flames since there's no water in the air."

"So, you're not disappointed?" Jo asked.

"No, I'm not," Drell replied. "I could never be disappointed in you, you're like a son to me.... Even though you're a girl."

"That's a strange thing to say, but thanks, Drell." Jo replied.

"No problem." Drell said.

"Drell, can I ask you something?" Jo requested.

"Sure, Jo, what's up?" Drell asked.

"Do you know if my mother is dead or alive?" Jo asked. "Because, I always have this feeling that she might be alive."

"Oh, I've been waiting for that question, but luckily, my crystal ball can answer it." Drell showed his crystal ball.

"You brought your crystal ball on vacation?" Justine asked.

"Never leave home without it." Drell replied.

"Show me! Show me!" Jo begged.

"Crystal Ball... Show me the whereabouts of Laurie Elliot." Drell told his crystal ball before handing it out to Jo so she could finally see her birth mother.

Jo and Justine was looking at the crystal ball in curiousness, especially Jo as she was very anxious to know. The crystal ball glowed at first and soon showed a woman with her face turned away.

"Laurie, are you all right?" A voice asked.

The figure turned around as her blonde hair flowed slightly. "I'm fine... Just... Thinking about my family..."

"That's Laurie Elliot," Justine gasped. "But where is she?"

"Shh..." Drell shushed. "Don't interrupt."

"Sorry." Justine whispered.

"It'll be all right, Laurie, I appreciate you coming to visit though," A bald man in a wheelchair told the woman. "I understand how you feel, my students feel like my children at times and I worry about them the same."

"Thank you, Professor Xavier." Laurie hugged the man.

"You are most welcome." The man hugged her back.

"What is she doing there?" Jo asked.

"There's more, listen." Drell told her.

Jo nodded and still watched the crystal ball. Laurie wheeled Professor Xavier as they went to explore and it was revealed that she was at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters where the X-Men were educated in.

"The X-Men?!" Jo and Justine gasped.

"She's with the X-Men?!" Jo asked.

"But why?!" Justine added.

The crystal ball faded back to normal before anything else could be seen.

"Well, at least we know your mother's alive." Drell said to Jo.

"Wow, Jo, can you believe it?" Justine asked. "You can see your mom now!"

"I guess..." Jo said. "Drell, do you know why she's with the X-Men?"

"I don't know the whole story, but your mom's friends with Professor Xavier..." Drell shrugged. "Maybe you should find a way to that school and maybe you can find her."

"I will and I'll take a few friends of ours." Jo decided.

"Now Drell, now we know that Jo's mother is alive, but what about her dad?" Justine asked.

"I was just going to say that, but Jo, I hate to tell you this, but your dad was killed by demon hunters," Drell replied wearily. "Hunters from the Netherworld who kill demons."

"So, I don't have a dad anymore?" Jo asked.

"I'm really sorry," Drell sighed. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but I guess you have a right to know now."

"Oh, Jo, I'm so sorry!" Justine cried out.

"Me too." Drell added.

Jo turned away, she then saw a water cooler and decided to get a drink of water.

"Um, Drell?" Justine asked. "What was Jo's father's name?"

"Blake Elliot," Drell replied. "He was a demon too, but never evil like HIM or Trigon."

"Well, that's good to know... I'm sorry he was killed." Justine said.

"Me too, those hunters in the Netherworld are bad, especially when it comes to rare white tigers and their cubs." Drell said.

"They just hunt demons?" Justine asked.

"Yeah, people like Jo, Irma, or her brother." Drell nodded.

"Oh, my..." Justine said.

"Excuse me a sec." Drell said as he started the treadmill and began to run on it. "Ah, this one is so much better than mine."

Justine then walking over to the cooler where the jockette was. "Jo?" she called softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I guess," Jo shrugged as she drank some water to cool herself down. "I'm just surprised that my mother is alive, but my dad is dead."

"I know how that feels..." Justine sighed since her father died a long time ago.

"But we gotta go see my mom next time." Jo said.

"Right and I'll be there." Justine promised.

Jo smiled to her, feeling a little better and did work-outs with Justine since they were at the gym after all.

It took a very long time and Bruce was still not back and it was almost sunset.

"Huh, I wonder where Bruce is?" Justine wondered. "He should've been home by now."

"Guess he's busy, but why wouldn't he tell us?" Jo sounded worried for her godfather.

"I don't know, maybe we should go look for him?" Justine suggested.

Drell wiped his forehead with his towel as he came out of the showers due to a big workout day and waved to Jo and Justine as he was about to go to his hotel. "Crap, Justine, wait!" he then called out as he almost completely forgot about something.

"What is it, Drell?" Justine asked.

"I forgot, you have a letter from your friend Linka, the one who is helping Gaia and Captain Planet." Drell informed.

"Let me see it." Justine said.

"Here you go." Drell handed the letter from the blonde girl from the Soviet Union.

"Thanks, Drell." Justine thanked.

"Linka?" Jo tried to think of where she heard that name before. "Linka?"

"She's a Planeteer living on Hope Island with Kwame, Gi, Wheeler, and Ma-Ti." Justine explained.

"I gotta find Bruce, Justine." Jo sighed.

"Well, I'll read it when we get back to the mansion." Justine decided, putting the letter away for now.

"Sure, Babe," Jo nodded. "Now then, what did Bruce say he was gonna do?"

"Something about meeting a woman." Justine said.

"Was it Rocky?" Jo asked on their way out of the gym.

"I don't think so," Justine said. "It was a woman who looks like Halle Berry."

"Hmm..." Jo hummed.

The two soon went down the streets together to find Bruce since he promised to pick them up later and it was almost dark.


	5. Chapter 5

"See anything?" Jo asked.

"Nope, not yet." Justine replied.

Alfred was at the driver's seat with a newspaper, but he wasn't driving.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Jo called out.

"Oh, hello, Miss Elliot." Alfred replied to the jockette.

"Where's Bruce?" Jo asked.

"He stepped in to buy a new watch, but hasn't been back since." Alfred shrugged.

"Do you think something has happened?" Justine asked in worry.

"I am a bit concerned about him." Alfred told the girls.

"We should go look for him." Jo suggested.

"Right." Justine agreed.

"Please do find him, I am rather concerned about him myself." Alfred told the girls.

"I gotta track his scent first," Jo replied. "Alfred, got anything that I can track his scent with?"

"You could try his seat, he was riding in the back." Alfred suggested.

Justine checked the backseat before taking something out. "Here's a clean handkerchief," she then suggested. "Try that."

Jo took it and began to sniff it. "Got him."

"You never cease to amaze me." Alfred chuckled.

"We'll be back, Alfred." Jo promised.

"Be careful!" Alfred told them.

"We will!" Jo and Justine called back on the way to find and track down Bruce. 

"I hope he's not in trouble." Justine said to Jo on the way.

"Me too, Babe, me too." Jo replied.

The two traveled all throughout Gotham City to find Bruce.

Jo then saw Bruce with a woman with short black hair in an orange dress. "I found him." she told her girlfriend.

"That girl looks like Halle Berry." Justine said.

"Yeah, she really does," Jo agreed. "Bruce? Bruce!"

"Who's that?" The woman asked as she spotted the dark-blonde girl.

"Who? What?" Bruce looked around.

"Bruce!" Jo called out to her godfather.

"Oh, that's my goddaughter, Jo Elliot, and her girlfriend, Justine Reid." Bruce told the woman.

"Oh, I see." The woman said as she decided to stop the car for the two teenage girls.

"Phew!" Jo looked relieved. "We were worried about you, Bruce."

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." Bruce replied.

"So, who's the Halle Berry lookalike?" Jo asked about the woman.

"Oh, thank you." The woman giggled to be compared to Halle Berry.

"Jo, Justine, this is Kathy." Bruce introduced.

"Kathy Duquense," The woman gave her full name before shaking the jockette's hand. "Nice to meet you." 

Jo soon smelt a familiar scent on this woman. 

"Could they join us?" Bruce asked Kathy. "I mean, I kind of abandoned them at the gym earlier."

"Well, all right, but they'll have to sit in the back." Kathy allowed.

"Thank you for letting us join you." Justine smiled.

"No way." Jo whispered.

"Jo?" Justine looked to her.

"Kathy's scent," Jo replied. "It's Ocean Mist."

"Just like Batwoman's scent." Justine realized.

"Are you girls getting in?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Jo and Justine muttered as they got in the backseats.

As soon as they got in, the car then drove off while Jo felt extremely suspicious of Kathy now.

"I better keep my eyes on her." Jo suggested.

Justine then opened the letter that she got from the blonde Planeteer. 

"What does the letter say, Babe?" Jo asked.

"Linka wants to come over to the city with the other Planeteers." Justine smiled.

"Does it say when?" Jo asked.

"Nope, it just says whenever," Justine replied before gasping. "Oh! Oh! Maybe we can take them with us to see your mother. Oh, please, Jo, can they, please, please?"

"I don't know about that, we'll have to see if she changes location, we'll ask Drell," Jo said. "But if she doesn't, then yes, and we can get some other people to come with us, like Mike, Samey, or June."

"Thank you, thank you!" Justine squealed and hugged her girlfriend.

"Heh," Jo replied. "No problem at all."

Kathy smiled toward Bruce as they drove out together with the girls in the back.

"I better keep an eye on her though," Jo said about Kathy. "I think she's Batwoman."

"You think so?" Justine asked.

"Trust me, my senses never fail me." Jo told her.

"I'd never doubt you for a second." Justine replied.

"So, uh, Kathy, where are we going?" Jo asked out loud.

"Oh, just for a little drive." Kathy replied innocently.

"Oh, okay then." Jo shrugged.

The drive continued until they came to a stop. Kathy left the car with Bruce and gave him a smirk. Jo and Justine looked at each other and shrugged before they got out of the car too.

"Bruce Wayne," Kathy said as she walked with the playboy millionaire. "What a photo op! The most respected man in Gotham with the daughter of the most disrespected."

"Who is your father, if I may ask?" Justine asked.

"Carlton Duquesne." Kathy replied.

"In this town, your father has a lot of competition for the title of being the most disrespected." Bruce told Kathy.

"I know," Kathy said. "Most of them come to dinner from time-to-time. I used to wonder what it's like to come from a respected family where's no violence, no vendettas, no victims, what does that feel like?"

"I wish I could tell you." Bruce bowed his head.

"It must feel like freedom." Kathy smiled as she walked up the tree.

"Kathy, be careful!" Bruce warned.

"You sound like my mama," Kathy chuckled. "'Be careful, Kathy'. 'Don't go scarin' me, girl'," she then sat down on a branch after quoting her mother. "This was our favorite spot, we used to come here all the time to paint. She said, 'Honey, you could be another Carrie Mae Weems'."

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"She died," Kathy shrugged. "Isn't that what always happens?"

"I'm sorry." Bruce looked away.

"Everyone's sorry, it doesn't make a difference." Kathy looked away until she yelped as the branch broke and she was about to fall off.

Bruce grabbed Kathy and pulled her up and they then hugged each other before looking up. The both of them smiled and then, they saw a blue car coming. Two men soon came out of the car which made Kathy narrow her eyes.

"Here, bring it back sometime, or not," Kathy handed Bruce the keys before kissing his cheek and going off. "It doesn't make any difference."

Bruce, Jo, and Justine watched her go to the car as the men glared back.

"Down, boys," Kathy told the men before smirking at Bruce as she got into the blue car. "It was nice meeting you, Jo and Justine."

The car then drove off and Bruce was looking a little upset. 

"Are you okay, Bruce?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bruce replied. "What about you?"

"Yeah, but I found out that Kathy's scent is similar to Batwoman's." Jo told him. 

"You think so?" Bruce asked.

"I know so," Jo told him. "Kathy has to be Batwoman!"

"Hmm... We better tell Gordon about this." Bruce suggested.

Later in the night, Commissioner Gordon, Bullock, and Sonia were coming out of the Police Station. Batman, Kala, and Shadow Wolf soon came out from the shadows which made the three adults look toward them.

"We met Batwoman," Batman told them. "She confirmed they were making the weapons in Penguin's factory."

"Who is she?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"We think it's Carlton Duquesne's daughter." Kala replied.

"Remember the assassination attempt on him ten years ago?" Batman asked.

"Yeah," Commissioner Gordon replied. "They missed him. Hit his wife instead."

"We think that Kathy Duquesne blames her father for that and more." Shadow Wolf said.

"Aw, come on," Bullock replied. "Like she'd be biting the hand that feeds her. Think of the dough her old man has."

"You can't buy a piece of mind, Bullock." Sonia told him.

"Let's keep a tail on her." Commissioner Gordon replied.

Shadow Wolf looks at the redheaded woman and sniffs her. "Pineapple," she then reported. "Her scent is pineapples."

"Pineapples?" Kala asked. "Well, okay, if you say so."

"No, that's Gordon," Shadow Wolf replied before sniffing again. "Sonia smells like strawberries."

"What does Rocky smell like?" Kala asked.

"Honeysuckle." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Oh, I love honeysuckle." Kala smiled.

Sonia then looked at Shadow Wolf in curiousity. The three heroes then left and went the Batcave as they put back on their regular clothes. 

Bruce was scrolling through pictures of Kathy doing different sports. There was tennis, polo, and even a marathon run.

"I see Miss Duquesne is gifted in other sports besides extreme shopping," Alfred told the billionaire. "This bodes well for your suspicions, does it not, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce replied.

Alfred raised an eyebrow to him before going off to leave him in his privacy.

Drell came by to check on Jo and Justine and Bruce was fine with that as long as he didn't interrupt anything important. 

"Thanks so much for the letter, Drell." Justine told the warlock.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Drell nodded.

"Drell, why is my mom over where the X-Men are?" Jo asked.

"She became a teacher to help with the students for their abilities." Drell replied.

"No way!" Jo said.

"She's good friends with Professor Xavier." Drell nodded as he sipped soda out of a tea cup.

"How long has she been there?" Jo asked.

"A few years." Drell replied.

"Dang..." Jo sighed. "So, can we go to Professor Xavier's school?"

"Sometime, yes, though I don't want to take you away from Gotham, so I'll have you go there when you're ready." Drell promised.

"Thank you, Drell," Jo replied. "Could we take a few friends of ours? Because Justine wants to bring her friends."

"I'd have to ask first, there are big rules that Professor Xavier lives by," Drell shrugged. "I'm sure that he won't mind."

"How's Enchantra doing?" Justine asked.

"Just raising her niece..." Drell rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I never did like Cassandra."

"I never liked her." Jo said.

"Me neither." Justine added.

"Nobody does..." Drell muttered before laughing out loud.

"By the way, Drell, how did you get that letter?" Justine asked.

"Well, I was just visiting Gaia, and that Wind Planeteer handed me the letter." Drell replied.

"You know Gaia?" Justine asked.

"Of course," Drell said like it was obvious. "Her and Captain Planet were watching over you and your brother when you guys were really little whenever Pele couldn't do it."

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised, you're like 300 years old." Jo said.

"I'm actually over 600 years old," Drell replied. "I've known Hilda since The Mayflower... Those puritans have no sense of humor."

"I didn't know that they watched over me and Justin." Justine said.

"Of course they did, Gaia and Pele are very good friends," Drell smiled. "She's so gorgeous too, if I wasn't married to Hilda..."

"I get Gaia, but why Captain Planet?" Justine asked.

"Oh, I couldn't hold it in..." Drell sighed. "Captain Planet is your guys's godfather."

"Seriously?" Jo asked.

"I only tell the truth about secret origins." Drell promised.

"No way!" Justine gasped. "But how?"

"Your dad and him were very good friends." Drell said.

"Dad..." Justine sighed. "I miss him so much..."

"He misses you too." Drell comforted.

"It's okay, Babe," Jo soothed as she pulled Justine into a hug. "It's okay."

"Ugh... This soda is so bad for me, but I don't care." Drell gushed.

"Thanks for letting me know, Drell." Justine told the warlock.

"No problem," Drell replied. "You deserved to know the truth."

"Do you know anything about Batwoman?" Justine asked.

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry," Drell said, setting the cup down. "Well, this has been fun, but I'm gonna watch a movie in my room that mortals are so crazy about. I believe they call it 'The 40-Year-Old Virgin'. I'll let you know what Professor Xavier says." he then said before teleporting out of the room.

Jo and Justine waved to the warlock as he took his leave.

"Let's go check up on Bruce." Jo suggested.

The girls then went to the Batcave to check up on The Dark Knight. 

"Hey, Bruce." Jo greeted.

"Hello, girls." Bruce replied.

"What's up?" Jo asked.

"Find anything out?" Justine added.

"All I could find is that she's really good at sports, a lot like you, Jo." Bruce replied.

"Aw, really?" Jo asked bashfully.

"Yeah, I've seen pictures from like tennis, marathon running, and even polo." Bruce replied.

"Tennis, huh?" Justine asked. "I'd like to see her go up against those weird old guys, Gerry and Pete."

"Anyone can beat those old geezers," Jo agreed. "Even Butler."

Jo and Justine shared a laugh together about the tennis rivals back home in Cartoon Network City. Even Bruce shared a chuckle with them, even though he didn't know who they were.

"So, what's your next move then?" Jo asked her godfather.

"Who knows what she could be up to now?" Justine added.

"That's what I'm going to find out and you two are going to help me." Bruce replied.

"Yes, sir!" Jo and Justine saluted.

"I knew I could count on you guys." Bruce replied proudly.

The girls then smiled at the billionaire playboy.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Batwoman was going to an office and sneaked in and then heard some voices. 

"Relax, Penguin," One voice said. "We were gonna torch the place for their money anyway."

"I don't think you appreciate the precariousness of our perch, especially now that we have no factory," Penguin's voice said. "If we're unable to deliver the rest of our stocks we're dead. The Kasnians will come after us like wolverines, we'll be begging for prison!"

"Duquesne says he can handle the bat-broad." The other man replied as he held a deck of cards in his hand.

"She almost killed Batman and even Shadow Wolf for Heaven's sake!" Penguin replied. "Normally, I would find that commendable, but now it just proves Duquense is out of their league. We need some real muscle!"

They then saw flashing lights outside of the door and opened the door and saw Batwoman taking photos of the files. Penguin shot a laser from his umbrella. Batwoman jumps up and kicks the umbrella from his hand. Batwoman then kicked The Penguin down and knocked the gun out of the other man's hand before throwing him toward a chair which smashed it instantly and his deck of cards went flying. Penguin grabbed his umbrella back and began shooting against Batwoman. Batwoman then ran to avoid the shots and jumped out of the window and flew off in her glider.

"Whatever you want with Penguin is fine with me!" The man said nervously.

Unknown to them, a wolf was watching this on the roof. The wolf then watched as Batwoman was able to escape. Batwoman sighs in relief and headed back to where she came from.

"Hmm..." The wolf hummed, deeply in thought about Batwoman as the eyes seemed to glow red.

Penguin looked to see a wolf on the roof and he blinked and it was gone. He rubbed his eyes and went back inside.

Justine was peacefully fast asleep as she was dreaming about Captain Planet and Gaia. A wolf then howled in which didn't bother her at all. 

Jo soon came back into the bedroom and came back to sleep with Justine for the rest of the night. "Good night, my Batgirl."

Justine smiled in her sleep and snuggled with her girlfriend as they both slept in each other's arms. It was a good night for both of them.

Unknown to them, Drell was watching this through his crystal ball and he smiled at this. "I'm so proud of you guys." 

'Coming up next on Hotel TV, it's Nacho Libre starring Jack Black!' The TV announced.

"Ugh, what else is on?" Drell groaned.

The crystal ball then rang and on the screen, there came a bald man in a wheelchair. "Hello, Drell?"

"Professor Xavier!" Drell gasped. "Oh, hello, there, what can I do for you on this time of night in the mortal realm?"

"I want to give you my answer, and I accept the invitation for Mary Josephine for bringing her friends after looking through their files that you gave me." Xavier replied.

"Really? Wow, that's great!" Drell beamed. "Thank you, sir!"

"But of course," Xavier replied. "Just call me when I should expect them."

"Oh, you can count on that," Drell promised. "How's Laurie?"

"She's doing fine, she misses her Mary Josephine very much though." Xavier replied.

"Is she still up?" Drell asked.

"Yes, she is a night person, just like her daughter." Xavier replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Drell chuckled.

"I'm surprised about the people you have in these files," Xavier said. "I mean, werewolves, a Kryptonian, a gargoyle, an Earth-bender, a fire-bender, the Te Xuan Ze, alien shifters, and Pele's descendants who are also the godchildren of Captain Planet."

"All of that and more, Xavier." Drell nodded.

"I'm impressed." Xavier replied.

"I sure do know how to pick them, sir." Drell said.

"You are wiser than you seem." Xavier smirked.

"Very funny, sir," Drell said. "Say, is Laurie still awake?"

"You want to talk to her?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, sir." Drell nodded.

"All right, please hold on a moment." Xavier told her.

Drell soon waited patiently and smiled once he saw the blonde woman.

"Well, I'll be... Drell Batsworth..." Laurie said.

"Well, Laurie Elliot," Drell replied. "You're looking more wild and feral since the last time I saw you."

"Ha ha." Laurie deadpanned.

"So, how are you doing over there?" Drell asked.

"All right, I guess," Laurie replied. "The students say I'm a great teacher and Storm's one of my new best friends."

"You missing your daughter?" Drell asked.

"I've missed her ever since the tragedy from when she was born before Sue took her in..." Laurie sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Blake." Drell said.

"It's okay, Drell, it's not your fault..." Laurie sighed. "At least Sue promised to keep Jo safe even if Sylvester wasn't the best man around."

"Just because Sue had a miscarriage..." Drell rolled his eyes. "I think that's horrifying enough to endure."

"I know," Laurie replied. "But we have new students here, including a girl named Rogue who's still having a little trouble with her powers."

"What powers would those be?" Drell asked. "Please don't tell me witch powers, I have to babysit Sabrina enough as it is."

"No, not witch powers," Laurie forced a chuckle. "She can absorb the memories of anyone just by touching them."

"Huh, that kinda sounds like those Pokemon siblings who have sight-sharing." Drell commented.

"She can also absorb people's powers." Laurie added.

"Just like that goth chick, Gwen Fahlenbock." Drell commented.

Laurie then showed a picture of a goth girl with short brown hair and white bangs. "This is Rogue."

"She looks like those more major goths from The Ridonculous Race," Drell commented before looking nervous. "Uh, Penelope watches that show with Gabriella..."

"She's actually a sweetheart once you get to know her," Laurie explained. "Even if Mystique is her adoptive mother."

"MYSTIQUE?!" Drell sat on the end of his seat. "Not that woman! She's a worse seductress than Eris!"

"She's Kurt's mother too." Laurie continued.

"OH, MY GOD!" Drell exclaimed.

"Yeah, I should've known you'd react like this." Laurie said as she cleaned the inside of her ear from his yelling.

"I hate that woman." Drell shuddered.

"Yeah, she's worse than your mother." Laurie agreed.

Drell held his stomach. "Ooh, I'm hungry... I was promised room service... I guess this hotel could be worse, there could be a little girl wandering around and causing mischief for everyone. So, any attacks over there?" he then asked.

"Just the Brotherhood, Juggernaut, and Sabertooth." Laurie listed.

"I see..." Drell replied. "Well, nothing you all can't handle. Has Magneto struck yet?"

"Not yet, but I know that Mystique is posing as the principal of Bayville High." Laurie said.

"Hmm,..." Drell hummed about this as he took out the phone to call room service. "Give me some wine now!"

"I never thought I'd see this day," Laurie chuckled. "Drell Batsworth drinking mortal wine."

Drell just smiles sheepishly.

'Good evening, Eloise.' A man's voice on the other line replied.

"My name's not Eloise, it's Drell, and I want wine delivered to room 66613 right now!" Drell demanded.

'But sir, it's--' The room service man began.

"NOW!" Drell demanded.

Laurie giggled out of amusement, then turned her head as someone called for her. "Drell, I gotta go, it's time for dinner."

"Okay, good night, Laurie." Drell told her.

"Good night, Drell. "Laurie replied before signing off.

"Ah, what a spunky woman," Drell smiled. "I see she hasn't changed."


	7. Chapter 7

Later on at Wayne Manor...

Tim was playing a computer game with a guest and she was given 3,000 bonus points.

"Whoa!" Tim smiled at Rocky. "You got in!"

"I've raided the tomb myself from time-to-time." Rocky replied.

"She found the secret bonus level to Death Castle 3000!" Tim smiled to Bruce, Jo, and Justine as they came by. "Nobody in school can figure it out! The guys are gonna flip!"

"So is Alfred," Bruce added as he came into the room with a smirk. "He's been waiting in the car for you this whole time."

"Oh, thanks." Tim replied as he then got up and left.

"Later, Tim." Jo teased the young boy.

"Yeah, yeah." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Working late again?" Bruce smiled to Rocky.

"Yeah," Rocky smiled back. "Fortunately, my boyfriend's very understanding. What about yours? Girlfriend, I mean!" she then stammered nervously. "I mean, of course girlfriend. After all, considering your reputation. Not that it's bad or anything or any of my business, because it's not. I was just curious. How red is my face?"

"Crimson, and no, I don't have anybody special." Bruce replied.

"Am I that forgettable, Bruce?" A female voice asked.

Everyone looked over and saw Kathy appear in short white heels, white gloves that nearly went up to her shoulders and a short strapless white dress with matching earrings. 

"I've managed to lose my shadows for a while, and I thought I'd paint the town red~" Kathy smirked as she came toward Bruce and ran her fingers up and down his body. "Want to come along and empty a few spray cans?"

"Excuse me," Bruce said as he introduced the women. "Kathy Duquesne, Roxanne Ballentine."

"Pleased to meet you." Kathy smiled as she held out her hand to Rocky.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Rocky beamed and quickly shook Kathy's hand.

Justine and Jo looked at each other in curiosity.

"About what?" Kathy asked a very nervous Rocky.

Rocky grinned, but soon frowned with a slight shake of her head. "I don't know."

Meanwhile, Sonia and Bullock were in a car together...

"So, you never got married?" Sonia asked as they spied while Bullrock had a bag of pastries just for him.

"Uh-uh." Bullock declined.

"Hard to believe." Sonia rolled her eyes as Bullock stuffed his face with donuts.

Jo hummed in curiosity as she was looking at the three women. Bruce linked arms with Kathy as they were going out together and dressed in their best.

"Something the matter, Jo?" Justine asked.

"Oh, no, it's nothing." Jo replied weakly.

"You can tell me." Justine told her.

"I just got a feeling about those girls." Jo soon admitted.

"Which ones?" Justine asked.

"All of them," Jo replied. "Because when Rocky was talking to Kathy, her heartbeat was normal instead of real fast when you're nervous."

"Hmm..." Justine hummed in thought herself.

"You think they're all connected?" Justine asked.

"I'm sure of it." Jo replied.

"Best behavior." Bruce reminded his goddaughter.

"I will." Jo told him.

"At least it's not a dress," Jo said as she looked down at her black suit before looking back to see what Justine was wearing. "I--Holy mother of God!"

"How do I look?" Justine asked as she came down, wearing a single-strapped green dress with black heels and her hair was down and curled, she even wore a little make-up. 

Bruce closed Jo's jaw with a small smirk.

"You look amazing." Jo finally said.

"You think so?" Justine asked before twirling around.

"I know so." Jo said before holding her arm out to her.

Justine giggled and linked arms with Jo to join Bruce and Kathy. Sonia and Bullock then secretly followed behind them. They then went to a place called The Iceberg Lounge. 

"I wonder if Princess Elsa would hang out here." Justine joked.

"Queen Elsa," Jo laughed. "Autumn never lets me live that down."

They went inside and saw people eating, dancing, and of course, there was live entertainment of music. There were even barking seals who were accompanying the woman singing while the men played music in the background. Some men were clearly hitting on Justine and Kathy as they walked with Jo and Bruce. Jo growled like a wolf as her hands formed into claws.

"Temper, temper." Bruce warned Jo.

"I'm gonna rip those guys up if they don't back off Justine." Jo growled.

"Jo, relax, I'm fine," Justine comforted. "They didn't hurt me."

"Got some fries with that shake?" A man smirked toward Kathy.

They soon came to their table and took their seats. 

"I know," Kathy sighed to Bruce. "Not exactly book club crowd."

"I suppose you know who owns this place?" Bruce asked based on the attention.

"She should," A certain man came over with a smirk while kissing the back of Kathy's hand like a gentleman. "I bought her first parasol. Kathleen."

"Ozzie." Kathy smiled to the man.

"Penguin..." Jo lowly growled.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, Miss Elliot," Penguin smiled to the playboy billionaire and jockette. "It has been a while, has it?"

"Yes," Bruce glared. "I believe the last time was when you stole plutonium from one of my labs and threatened to blow up my city."

"Oh, yes," Penguin chuckled. "My more rambunctious days."

"Sir, your call just came in." A woman told Penguin.

"The vagaries of a restaurateur," Penguin smiled innocently and tipped his hat at the others before following the woman. "You understand."

"Didn't know you and Penguin had issues." Kathy said to her company.

"It's not the bird that's bothering me," Bruce replied. "It's you."

"Yeah, what kind of game are you playing?" Jo glared toward Kathy suspiciously.

"Game?" Kathy asked.

"You dump your guards for the night and where do you go?" Justine rhetorically asked.

"A club where the patrons are your father's cronies," Bruce concluded. "It's like you want him to hear about it."

Kathy stood up from her chair. "I'm not sure I like your tones," she told the three of them. "I think I'll decide in the powder room. Ta-ta!"

"Ta-ta." Jo mocked her.

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he began to think of Kathy differently.

"I still say that she's Batwoman." Jo told the others.

"Order whatever you girls would like." Bruce told Jo and Justine.

"Thanks, Bruce." Jo replied.

"Thank you." Justine added as she looked at the menu.

Jo looked at her own. "Oh, this filet mignon looks good."

"Hmm... I don't know what I want." Justine pondered.

"Whatever you guys want." Bruce replied.

"I'm trying to decide between chicken cordon bleu and chicken parmesan," Justine looked through the menu. "Hmm... I'll just take the chicken cordon bleu."

Bruce smiled to them as he ordered himself a glass of water. They then ordered their food and waited for it to arrive.

"We should dance after we eat." Justine smiled to Jo as the music swelled.

"Nobody puts Justine in the corner." Jo quoted from Justine's favorite movie which made her giggle.

A waitress soon came by with Jo's steak and Justine's chicken. "I can't say I've ever had someone order a steak so rare." she told Jo while serving their food and then poured more water for Bruce before going back to the kitchen.

"Man, that looks good." Jo smiled as she sniffed her steak.

"Thanks for dinner, Bruce." Justine smiled.

"Of course, I take very good care of my guests." Bruce smiled back.

Jo was eating her dinner and she heard voices from Penguin's office.

Penguin was on the telephone with someone. "So, you've already landed. Splendid. How soon before we can commiserate? I can drop by your club tonight. I assume you have a back entrance. Oh, yes. I use it so much, I'm thinking of installing a revolving door. See you then," he then hung up and saw a shadow figure . "I said I wasn't to be disturbed!"

"Oh, am I disturbing you?" Batwoman smirked as she came out from the shadows. "Can't have that, can we?"

Penguin gasped at her and soon grabbed his umbrella only to be strapped down in his chair by an implement. Batwoman leaped onto his desk and pulled him forward by the handle of his umbrella.

"How dare you!?" Penguin glared until he was tightened. "Release me at once, you harridan, or I'll--GAH!"

"They're constricting," Batwoman sneered. "They'll slice a penguin like a turkey, unless you tell me who your new player is."

Penguin grunted and struggled until he pushed a button under his desk.

The two waitresses were writing something in the book until they saw the office went off and the two went to the office to help their boss. Bruce, Jo and Justine saw this and got up and walked away to put on their superhero identity costumes.

"Who, Penguin?" Batwoman smirked. "Who's the big bad boogeyman?"

Penguin grunted and struggled from the snaring.

"I can't hear you~" Batwoman smirked. 

"Bane!" Penguin uttered out.

"No, run this way." A voice said.

"Huh?" Batwoman looked to find the source of the voice.

The two waitresses smirked as they came in after Batwoman and they then started to attack her. Batwoman jumped up high from their projectiles. The blonde woman was starting to kick Batwoman, but she hit the lamp. The black-haired woman kicked Batwoman. Batwoman flipped off from the black-haired woman and hit the floor. 

Penguin grunted and strained until he used one sharp implement to free himself from Batwoman's bindings. The blonde woman kneed Batwoman in the stomach which made her fall back down with a groan. The blonde waitress smirked as she punched and shoved Batwoman before leaping with the black-haired waitress. Batwoman caught them both on her feet and flung them away and they landed inches away from the desk. The waitresses soon came back up and ran toward Batwoman.

Batwoman grabbed both of them and kicked them. Everyone in the Iceberg Lounge was dancing together until Batwoman was thrown through the wall and crashed on the dance floor. The two waitresses then came after her to make her suffer. Kala then flew over to the two waitresses and kicked them across the wall.

"It's you." Batwoman recognized.

"We thought you could use a helping hand." Kala replied.

"Uh, thanks." Batwoman replied.

"Wanna get rid of these two?" Kala asked, pointing to the two waitresses.

Batwoman then smirked and nodded. Batwoman and Kala then worked together to take out the waitresses, but little did they know, Penguin was escaping.

A shadow was then in front of the Penguin before morphing into Shadow Wolf. "Hello, Penguin, long time no see."

"Who let you out of your cage at the zoo?" Penguin snorted at Shadow Wolf as he took out his umbrella until a tendril then grabbed it away from him. "Hey, give that back!"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna keep it." Shadow Wolf smirked as she was about to snap it in half.

"Grrr..." Penguin growled. "Guards, get them!"

The waitresses soon tackled down Shadow Wolf which made her drop the umbrella at first.

"You're going to pay for hurting our boss!" One waitress told her.

Batwoman soon used a grappling hook to get away and Kala threw a lava bomb against the waitresses to make them let go of Shadow Wolf. Shadow Wolf then turned into a werewolf and howled, then she growled at the waitress.

"D-Don't hurt me, please!" The waitress cried out of fear.

"Okay, I won't hurt you," Shadow Wolf smirked darkly. "....Much."

The waitress then screamed and began to run away. Shadow Wolf roared out loud, making the waitresses run away.

Meanwhile, Bullock and Sonia were parked in front of the club as the detective soon finished his pastries.

BOOM!

"Hear that?" Sonia asked him. "Call for back-up."

Penguin spun his umbrella with a smirk and began shooting against Shadow Wolf, Kala, and Batwoman. Luckily, Shadow Wolf and Kala escaped, but Batwoman then unfortunately got hit and fell to the table.

"Time to burn a bat." Penguin sneered.

Batman soon zipped in and kicked Penguin down to keep him from harming Batwoman any further. The missile flew and hit the ceiling and then the goons that were at the place were trying to attack Batman. Shadow Wolf snarled and then gave a blood chilling howl.

"Aaaugh! It's a werewolf!" A goon cried out.

Batman beat up the goons who came toward him while Shadow Wolf transformed.

"You guys are..." Shadow Wolf growled and snarled. "Making me angry, and I've had enough of you goons!"

Batwoman pushed a button on her own utility belt which summoned her glider through the hole in the ceiling. She then grabbed onto it and flew out of the lounge, leaving behind Kala, Shadow Wolf, and Batman.

"WHY, THAT STUPID?!" Jo snapped. "I'LL KILL HER MYSELF!"

"Easy there, Tiger." Kala warned.

Batman looked over to the crowd and surprisingly enough, Kathy was looking alarmed with many other women. A goon soon came behind them and bashed a chair against them, knocking them into the seal's water. Penguin then shot missiles from his umbrella. The three heroes dodged the missiles the best that they could. Shadow Wolf saw one going right toward Kala and dove in to take it for her to save her life.

"NOOOOO!" Kala cried out before she then glared at Penguin and his goons and her eyes turned as red as molten lava.

"Huh?" Penguin pondered. "What's that red glow?"

The water bubbled slightly under the water as it glowed red. Kala jumped out of the water and landed on the edge of the pool while glaring toward Penguin and his goons.

"Oh, um, hello there," Penguin greeted nervously. "Nice evening."

Kala roared as she then shifted lava into her hands and blasted it against Penguin and his goons. Penguin shot more missles from his umbrella until Kala then grabbed the missiles and crushed them with her bare hands. Batman carried Shadow Wolf in his arm and placed something onto the wall while escaping.

"Not bad for a pretty little face." Penguin told Kala.

"You're going to pay for this," Kala growled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Get her." Penguin told his goons.

The goons growled as they took out switch blades and ropes to capture Kala with.

Shadow Wolf soon woke up with a groan and rubbed her head. "I'm so glad that I heal fast."

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked his goddaughter.

"Better," Shadow Wolf replied. "Where's Kala?"

Batman points to Kala who was kicking butt against the goons.

"HA! That's my girl." Shadow Wolf smirked.

"You're lucky, that missile almost pierced your heart." Batman told her.

"I'm really lucky," Shadow Wolf replied. "What can I say though? They can't stop me, I can't die because I'm awesome."

Batman just smirked and rolled his eyes. The pool soon exploded, but luckily, it didn't harm Kala.

"That's my girl," Shadow Wolf said proudly. "Hmm... Maybe I can give her a helping hand?"

The lounge soon flooded with the water and the seals. Kala soon beat the last goon and was now glaring at Penguin.

"Now, let's talk about this." Penguin said nervously.

"Nope." Kala shook her head.

Penguin smiled nervously at the volcano girl. Kala cracked her knuckles and her eyes were still glowing red as molten lava.

"Aw, shoot," Penguin moaned as he backed up anxiously. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll give you whatever you want!"

"No, Kala," Batman stopped the girl as he put his hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"He hurt her..." Kala whispered.

"She's okay though, she's stronger than you think." Batman told her about Shadow Wolf.

"Where is she?" Kala asked.

"I'm right here, Babe." Shadow Wolf whispered right behind her.

Kala gasps and hugged her girlfriend while crying a little.

"Come on, you two, we've got to get out of here." Batman told them.

Shadow Wolf and Kala nodded and followed the Dark Knight.

"Must've been a heck of a floor show." Bullock commented as he came to the scene with Sonia.

"Are you okay?" Shadow Wolf asked her significant other.

"I'm okay, but are you okay?!" Kala replied. "I was scared to death about you!"

"Missile didn't even hurt." Shadow Wolf laughed.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Kala frowned. "I was worried sick! Worried that you might've died..." she soon had a tear run down her face.

People left the Iceberg Lounge and a limo pulled up while someone glared out the window before driving off again. Batman, Kala, and Shadow Wolf soon got back into their normal clothes and met up with Kathy so they could leave the night club.

"I have to admit, not every date I have ends with a police investigation." Bruce told Kathy.

"You poor thing," Kathy soothed. "Every time we're together, I seem to risk your life," she then bowed her head. "I'm sorry about tonight. You guys were right about me."

"No, no, don't say that," Justine replied. "We jumped to conclusions."

"I was wrong about you," Bruce continued. "And tonight... Tonight turned out wonderfully."

Jo looked hopeful for the two since she knew how much Bruce needed a woman in his life and it looked like he and Kathy were about to kiss. Unfortunately, the elevator dinged and they didn't get to kiss each other.

"The old man wants you." The man from the elevator told Kathy.

"I'd invite you in, but I think it's going to be chilly upstairs," Kathy told Bruce and the teenage girls as she went to the elevator. "Ta-ta."

"I think we found the perfect woman for Bruce." Justine giggled.

"I think you're right, Justine." Jo smiled as he saw the look on Bruce's face.

"Huh? What?" Bruce woke up from a daze. "You girls say something?"

Justine and Jo just laughed quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night...

"So, Kathy can't be Batwoman," Justine said to Jo. "You saw her when those waitresses went lolo."

"Her scent smelled different," Jo replied about Batwoman. "It's honeysuckle... Like Rocky."

"So you're right," Justine said. "They're all connected to Batwoman, they have to be."

"Hmm... We better look more into it." Jo suggested.

"What more can we do?" Justine asked. "Just wait for more Batwoman cases?"

"No, by visiting Batwoman #2: Rocky." Jo said.

"I guess we better find her then, but how do we find out where she likes to hang out?" Justine asked.

"Hmm..." Jo took out her laptop and typed in Rocky's name in the search engine.

"Anything yet?" Justine asked.

Jo kept scrolling around only to find different pictures of anyone but the one she was looking for. "Aha, found it!" she then said out of victory.

"What does it say?" Justine asked.

Jo clicked the link and found Rocky's profile.

"She's got a boyfriend who's in trouble." Justine looked with her.

"That's what it says," Jo replied. "Oh, how fitting... His name's Kevin."

"Oh, no," Justine stated. "Another bad boy named Kevin."

"Kevin Timothy Dang." Jo read out Rocky's boyfriend's full name.

"Does it say what he's in jail for?" Justine asked.

Jo was about to click in only to be blocked as only government and military personnel was allowed access. "What the heck?! You gotta be kidding me with that bullshit!"

"What's wrong?" Justine asked.

Jo showed her the blocked screen. "It says only government and military personnel, that sucks!" she then mumbled under her breath. "Stupid computer..."

"Maybe we can go and visit her?" Justine suggested.

"How would we find her though?" Jo asked.

"Follow her honeysuckle scent, of course." Justine replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah," Jo blushed in embarrassment before focusing again. "But not as us though."

"Of course." Justine nodded. 

"Undercover." The two said together.

They then went to get some work as they went to spy on the blonde woman. They saw Rocky going in her car and drove off to go somewhere.

"There she goes." Justine said.

Jo and Justine secretly followed after Rocky as she was going to a prison.

"Stay behind me." Jo suggested.

Justine nodded and stay close to her girlfriend. Rocky came to see the officers and they scanned her of any metal of course as it was the rules as she was going to visit someone she knew who was in jail. 

"Proceed." The female officer allowed.

The male officer then unlocked the door and let her inside. Unknown to the blonde woman, a shadow was following her. 

Rocky looked around as she felt like she was being watched, though she didn't see anyone and soon sat down as she took the phone and put her hand against the glass to a young man with long ebony hair. "Kevin, are you okay?" she asked.

"No, Rocky, I'm not okay," Kevin frowned. "I'm so far from okay, I can't even see it."

"Don't give up, we're close," Rocky comforted. "Really close. Once someone in Penguin's organization is willing to talk--"

"You can't keep doing this," Kevin told her. "It's too dangerous. If Penguin finds out you're spying--"

"He won't," Rocky replied. "I can take care of myself. I'm not the wimp I used to be, I've changed, I had to."

"You'd have to be Supergirl to stand a chance against his goons!" Kevin glared.

"You don't know what I've been doing these last four years." Rocky glared back.

"Look, Rocky, I don't want to see you anymore." Kevin said firmly.

"You aren't... Serious?" Rocky asked softly.

"I'm dead serious," Kevin said. "I've got five more years here before I get a shot at parole. It's stupid to waste your life waiting for me."

"It's my life; I can waste it any way I want." Rocky replied.

"Don't come here again, Rocky," Kevin warned. "If you do, I won't see you." he then hung up and walked away from the screen.

"Kevin!" Rocky cried out and even knocked on the glass. "Kevin, no, listen to me! Kevin!" Unknown to her, Jo was in her shadow, she even saw this and began to look feeling sorry for her before she then disappeared into the shadows and then told Justine all what she heard.

"Poor Rocky," Justine replied. "What do we do now?"

"It's that you and I are gonna pay her a visit," Jo planned. "Tonight... But, as Shadow Wolf and Kala."

Later on in the evening, Rocky came in her apartment, looking upset. She threw down her bag and pushed her answering machine button by the phone.

'You have no new messages.' The answering machine informed her.

Rocky sensed that someone was behind her and she turned around to see that the window was open. She soon narrowed her eyes and turned around sharply, trying to punch and kick the other presence. Shadow Wolf and Kala then came out from the shadows.

"Shadow Wolf? Kala?" Rocky replied. "What're you doing here?"

"Nice moves for a computer geek." Shadow Wolf muttered.

"I used to, I mean, well, so what?" Rocky glared slightly. "I took self-defense classes like a million other women. Now it's your turn, what're you two doing in my apartment?"

"Checking out your new design," Kala replied. "They're beyond what you're doing for Wayne."

"You guys were...?" Rocky still glared at them. "You had no right to--"

"Where were you last night?" Shadow Wolf demanded.

"I was at Wayne Tech." Rocky said.

"You left by 7:00." Kala replied.

"Well, I went for a walk." Rocky explained.

"To the Iceberg Lounge?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Wait, a minute, are you trying to say I'm Batwoman?" Rocky replied. "You're not serious."

"Recognize this?" Shadow Wolf asked as Kala took out her crystal.

"Batwoman used it," Kala added. "It has the same configuration as the alloy you developed for Wayne Tech."

"So?" Rocky crossed her arms firmly. "I'm hardly the one working in metallurgy."

"True, but you're the right body type, and you have a motive," Shadow Wolf said. "Your fiancé was framed for smuggling by the Penguin. And we know someone broke into the Penguin's files."

"Yeah, so what?" Rocky scoffed. "Of course I tried to get Kevin's sentence commuted, but I'm not doing anything illegal!" she soon swiped the framed picture of Kevin away from the teenage superheroes. "Hey, here's a radical notion: Instead of me, how 'bout you investigate The Birdman? I bet there's lots more incriminating evidence on his hard drives."

"This game you're playing has high stakes," Shadow Wolf said. "Higher than you know."

"You could get hurt," Kala added. "Or worse."

"You sound just like him." Rocky scoffed before she then noticed the two superheroes were gone which made her slam the window shut.

"How did I do?" Justine asked about the interrogation.

"You were great," Jo replied. "Bruce couldn't have done it any better."

"Thank you," Justine smiled before looking serious again. "Back at the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin says that he's gonna have Bane helping him."

"Bane, huh?" Jo asked.

"That's right," Justine nodded before asking. "So, what do we do now?"

"We better tell Bruce what we found out." Jo suggested.

"Right." Justine agreed.

Jo and Justine went to share the news with Bruce. As they left, they saw a white limo ride past them.

"Penguin and Thorne!" Jo called out.

"I checked with the warehouses this morning," Thorne told Penguin. "No reports of any trouble."

"Yet," Penguin finished for him with a smirk before looking ahead. "Ah, there's our cheerful associate."

They then stopped the limo as soon they saw Kathy's father: Carlton Duquesne.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shall we meet and greet, gentlemen?" Penguin asked as he exited the limo with Thorne.

Batwoman was flying with her glider and landed on the roof spying on the three gentlemen. A muscular man with a black mask, black fingerless gloves, black tank top, black pants, a sliver garnet on his arm, spiked collars on his wrists was lifting very heavy weights. Batwoman jumped down where she was at so she could get closer and listen to the conversation.

"Penguin, I have reviewed your proposal for my employment," The masked man looked over and stood up from lifting weights. "I'm sorry, but your terms are not acceptable. I want 'Carte Blanche' complete control of this operation. I answer to no one."

"Now, wait, you can't just roll in here and give orders." Carlton told him.

"I just did, Senior Duquesne." The masked man replied.

The masked man came up to what looked like a chained metal punching bag before striking it with his fist, but didn't exactly break it off before he held it with a huge dent in the side. "If this Batwoman attempts any interference at all..." he said before striking the metal again which broke it off and it shot against a pipe next to the woman.

"He has a way with words. Now, shall we discuss the shipment?" Penguin asked as he took out a picture of a cruise ship. "This time we have spared no expense. We're using a luxury cruise liner as our cover, and the ship sails tonight."

Batwoman narrowed her eyes as she heard the plan. 

Meanwhile, Jo and Justine, who were still in their costumes, went to the Batcave where Bruce, Tim, and Alfred were at.

"There you two are," Batman replied. "Where were you?"

"We were doing some work." Justine shuffled her foot.

Batman snapped and pounded the desk in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Tim asked.

"The night we saw Batwoman..." Batman replied.

"Rocky Ballentine was working late at Wayne Tech." Jo added as she sat down with Justine before they put their masks on.

"I knew that she couldn't be Batwoman," Tim commented. "She's too nice."

"I was so sure this time." Batman replied.

"Well, she can't be in two places at once," Alfred replied as he poured a cup of coffee. "Unless she has the power to duplicate herself."

"Jo thinks that Rocky's not just connected to Batwoman, but also Kathy and Sonia." Justine spoke up.

Batman looked up and then had a curious look. "Tim, get on the OSS-Reference," he then commanded. "All databases on Kathy Duquesne and Roxanne Ballentine, anything that connects them. Anything!"

"Where are you going?" Kala asked.

"To make a house call." Batman replied.

"I'm going with you." Shadow Wolf decided.

"All right." Batman allowed.

"I'll stay here and help Tim." Kala decided.

Meanwhile, Batwoman was gliding through the city. She pressed a button and then a tunnel opened up and Batwoman went inside of her secret hideout. "I've got it all here," She said as she came off of her glider and came to a computer and typed on the keyboard. "Their plans, the timetable, the manpower, Bane's agenda--"

"They're onto me." Another woman cut her off.

"What?" Batwoman asked.

"Batman and those friends of his," Rocky revealed to be in the shadows. "They know everything about me: Where I work, what I do, all about Kevin! It's uncanny."

"So?" Batwoman replied.

"So what? So what?" Rocky replied back. "They are gonna ruin everything! I told you we should've created a new identity, not just spin it off him."

"She's right," Another female said, revealing to be Kathy. "Look how fast they caught on with me, and that Shadow Wolf girl knows our scents. We didn't count on this."

"So they think you're Batwoman, two days again they thought it was you, tomorrow, they'll think it's someone else," Batwoman replied before removing her mask, revealing to be Sonia. "Trust me, if they really have any idea what's going on, I would know," she then walked with Kathy and Rocky at her sides. "We are so close to our goal, we stop them tonight and we've broken them."

"Tonight?" Kathy asked.

"They're moving that fast?" Rocky added.

"Not fast enough for us, Rocky," Sonia replied. "Never fast enough for us."

Later, Batman, Shadow Wolf, and Kala went to do some work. They went to Kathy Duquesne's place to look for clues. 

Kala picked up a picture of a little girl and a young woman. "I bet this woman might be her mother." she said to herself as Batman checked the drawers only to find regular folded clothes.

Batman then saw a card that has the cross and he then puts it back and closed the drawer. Shadow Wolf heard something closer toward them, and a goon had come and opened the door.

"Somebody in here?" The goon asked, feeling a disturbance in the room. 

They all stayed quiet and hid in the shadows so they wouldn't draw any attention to themselves. The goon then shrugged and closed the door as he thought nobody was in there. The goon then ran into another goon who had sunglasses on.

"Something wrong?" The other goon asked.

"Nope." The first goon replied.

They both then went their separate ways.

"Phew!" Kathy said out of relief. "That was close."

Batman opened the next door and opened it to find a different room. 

"This looks like the art room in school." Shadow Wolf commented.

Kala took off the sheet and saw the picture of the cliff where they were walked with Kathy. "She's a really good artist."

Shadow Wolf then saw a pink notebook and took it off the shelf. She opened it up and found several abstract human sketches. There was soon a beep in Batman's ear piece.

"Yes?" Batman replied.

"I've got some bad news for you guys, maybe good," Tim's voice said as he was at the keyboard. "There's no connection between Kathy and Rocky. Different cities, different circles, and planets. No way they could've known each other."

"Yes, there is," Shadow Wolf replied as she saw a sketch of Sonia. "What they needed was someone to introduce them."

Kala and Batman nodded to this.

Meanwhile, at the secret hideout, Sonia was in her regular clothes as Kathy was in her Batwoman outfit, and they were going over the plan about the cruise ship.

"Remember, once they load the ship, Bane will station himself in the pilot's cabin with guards at checkpoints," Sonia reminded. "You get past this one and it's straight to the atrium and weapons."

"And the gift boutiques?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy," Rocky walked over with a silver case and opened it to reveal a device for the black-haired woman. "The detonator has a fail-safe countdown. I wouldn't shop too long."

"I guess this is it." Kathy said as she took out the device while looking at the newspaper which had Bruce's picture on it and it made her feel emotional about him. 

"You sure you're gonna be all right?" Sonia asked.

"Don't worry," Kathy said while she put the mask on. "I'll be back."

This made both Rocky and Sonia smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a foggy night as the cruise ship was about to dock out and the horns blared. There were goons on the ship, keeping guard even Bane, who was watching the goons who were piloting. Batwoman was in her glider, flying over to the cruise ship. She then jumped off her glider and kicked a guard, knocking him out, and made sure that there were no more guards, she ran to the hallway and jumped down. She entered a room filled with explosives of every sort and hooked on a wire for herself and leapt down from the balcony. She held the weapon given to her as she looked all around and put it onto a box as the clock changed. However, the box suddenly broke open and the masked man broke out to attack her.

"Hello, senorita." Bane greeted.

Batwoman then grunted and began to kick his face. It didn't affect him so Bane just threw Batwoman aside, hitting her against the box which made her groan out of pain. Bane walked toward Batwoman and soon grabbed her as she blacked out.

Meanwhile, Penguin was with other men, playing cards with Thorne while Carlton tapped his pencil against the desk he sat in. "Will you stop that infernal tapping?" he soon asked out of annoyance. "In a few minutes, the ship will be in international waters, and we'll be very rich men," he then put his cards down with a smirk toward Thorne. "Gin!"

The phone the rang and The Penguin answered it.

"Yes, yes, he's here," Penguin replied. "We're all here. He did? No! You want us now?"

"Is it the shipment...?" Carlton asked.

"It's fine, but he's not leaving the harbor yet," Penguin replied. "He has Batwoman. Mustn't keep the lady waiting."

The three gentlemen then left the room.

Meanwhile, Sonia watched the ship through binoculars at the roof top beside the Bat Signal. Batman, Shadow Wolf, and Kala soon entered the scene.

"It's you three." Sonia observed.

"You knew Kathy Duquesne." Batman stated.

"What?" Sonia replied.

"You both took art classes together." Kala said.

"She sketched your face," Shadow Wolf added before throwing the sketch in front of the redheaded woman. "It was years ago, but it's you. Kathy had a pretty good eye."

"You knew Rocky Ballantine." Batman added.

"Who?" Sonia asked.

"Let's refresh your memory," Shadow Wolf scowled. "State University, freshmen year, same dorm, same floor, same room."

"You've all been busy." Sonia scoffed.

"You each brought something to the party," Kala added. "Kathy had money, Rocky had the genius, and you had the scheme and the will to make it happen."

Sonia looked away against the buildings, turning away from them at first. "When that fire destroyed my folks' business, they never recovered. They worked their whole lives to have it and then it was ashes, just like that!" she began to get angry. "You tore our family apart! Everyone knew it was Rupert Thorne, but there was no way to prove it. Now he's gonna see what it's like to see his life go up in smoke!"

"There was just a matter of disguising your voices and taking turns," Shadow Wolf replied. "And you know what? It almost worked."

"Where is Kathy Duquesne?" Batman demanded.

Sonia glares at the three heroes and was about to pull a gun, but her phone rang, so she got that instead. "I'm here."

'There's no report of any ship in distress,' Rocky replied on the other line. 'I radioed Kathy, but she's not responding. She's in trouble, I can feel it. What're we gonna do? ....Sonia?'

Sonia looked back to the trio behind her as she stayed on the phone.

Meanwhile, Penguin, Thorne, and Carlton was on a boat headed towards the cruise ship. As soon they stopped the boat, Carlton handed the rope to one of the goons and he tied the boat and the the gentleman headed inside. The Batboat was soon speeding up right behind them and rising from the waters. Batman kept his binoculars out while Shadow Wolf decided to drive and Kala stared out the window until they parked. The three men came down the elevator together to see that Batwoman was now their hostage.

"Olé, senior," Penguin smirked. "Exemplary work."

"I wanted you here," Bane replied. "I realized who she was I felt a certain caution was in order."

"So, who is she?" Thorne asked.

Bane took off the mask, revealing Batwoman to be Kathy. Everyone gasped in total shock, Thorne's cards fell from his hands, but the most surprised had to be Carlton.

"KATHY?!" Carlton asked. 

"What's going on, Duquense?!" Penguin glared at Carlton since his daughter had been revealed.

"No wonder she always knew about our plans." Thorne sneered.

"What?!" Carlton replied. "You think I told her?!"

"She planned to use this," Bane said as he showed the device. "Don't let the size fool you, seniores, it's a carbonite bomb. It can take out this entire chamber and more."

"Are you crazy?!" Carlton asked. "How could you do this to me?!"

"It was easy, Daddy," Kathy replied before explaining. "You made it easy, because of the kind of man you are. A man whose wife is killed just because she stands next to him. The kind of man who makes a prison out of his own house. A prisoner out of his own, the kind of man who spreads misery to everything he's done. "And for what? For them?!"

"SHUT UP--" Carlton shook and was about to smack her, though he brought himself unable to. "This doesn't make sense!"

"On that we agree," Penguin said as he drew out his umbrella. "Because I distinctly remember your daughter at my lounge. The same night that Batwoman assaulted me, you're not in this alone, are you, Kathy?"

The young woman grew silent instantly.

"Who else?" Penguin demanded as his umbrella released a gaseous fume.

"Penguin, no!" Carlton cried out and his throat was then grabbed by Bane.

"No, don't!" Kathy begged.

"Tell me who else is involved while Daddy still has a neck." Penguin smirked.

Kathy looked up as all hope was lost until Batman swooped down with Kala and Shadow Wolf. Shadow Wolf kicked Bane down, letting go of Carlton who regained his breath. Kala narrowed red eyes as Thorne's gun was now melting.

"Yeow!" Thorne yelped out as he dropped his gun quickly. "Hot! Hot!"

Batman was about to hit Penguin, but Bane stepped in and punched the Dark Knight thorough the elevator, hitting against it.

"Owch... Heheh." Penguin smirked at Batman's injury.

"Bon Voyage, Senior Batman." Bane mocked.

Shadow Wolf jumped onto Bane's back and tried to pull him down. "I might not be strong as Hercules, but you are not touching The Bat on my watch!"

"Get off, Senorita!" Bane demanded.

Batman then threw mini smoke bombs against Bane. Bane then tried to punch the bombs and shake off Shadow Wolf until she then got off and kicked him into the elevator as Batman got out of the way.

"Told ya that you shouldn't have messed with me." Shadow Wolf said as she lifted a box and threw it at Bane.

Kathy soon kicked down both Penguin and Thorne before jumping in the air and flipped her hands to in front of her since she had been cuffed from behind. Penguin soon shot a gunk from his umbrella, only to miss Kathy and shoot the clock and splatted stinky slime onto it. Kathy then kicked Penguin down. Thorne had a ray gun to shoot Kathy with, but Batman swooped in, saving her life. Thorne tried to shoot against them only to miss and cause more damage into the room than toward the two. Kala took out her lava scepter and used it as a baseball bat and hit against the ray blasts to protect Kathy and Batman.

Thorne was still using the ray gun to try to shoot the trio, but couldn't. "Wait a minute, where's the other one?" He soon asked.

"Looking for me?" Shadow Wolf suddenly morphed right in front of him.

"Gah!" Thorne yelped and then tried to shoot Shadow Wolf with his ray gun.

Shadow Wolf only dodged and soon tripped him and grabbed the gun to get it out of Thorne's grasp.

"Give that back to me now!" Thorne demanded.

"Nope..." Shadow Wolf shook her head as she crushed the gun.

Thorne growled and then chased her as she then ran only to turn into a shadow and slip away which made him tackle onto the floor, only to hurt himself as Bane came into consciousness.

"Bridge, head out to sea," Bane said as he talked through a headpiece. "I want us in international waters now."

Rocky and Sonia soon arrived in their Batwoman outfits while on gliders as the ship was going through the water.

"They're heading to sea!" Rocky told Sonia. "What'dya think?"

"Batman said they'd give us a signal," Sonia replied. "But that doesn't mean we can't take a closer look."

The two women slid on their masks and then went to take a closer look.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlton then groaned as he woke up and saw Thorne getting up too. 

"You're out, Duquesne." Thorne told the man.

"I shouldn't have gotten mixed up with you two." Carlton replied.

"That'll give you and your brat something to talk about in Family Therapy," Penguin replied until he noticed something off in this situation. "Huh? Where's the bomb? Wasn't it here ?"

Bane snarled and looked around before cornering against Carlton with a growl. "It's not over yet, amigo." he smirked darkly toward the shorter man as he tightened his shoulder.

Kathy, Kala, Batman, and Shadow Wolf went inside of the control room. 

"Here." Batman said as he took out a key and uncuffed Kathy.

"I could've gotten out of them." Kathy retorted.

"No doubt, since you've gotten yourself into them." Kala retorted.

"Your friends are waiting to rescue you," Shadow Wolf added. "Let's not disappoint them."

Batman took out his grappling book and launched it against a railing.

"No, let's not." Kathy agreed as she then put the device on the wall and pressed some numbers and it was counting down from two minutes. 

Batman was trying to stop it only for his arm to be grabbed by Kathy.

"Don't! Break the magnets, and it'll go off," Kathy cautioned. "There's no way to stop it without the code.... Which escapes me at the moment."

"Can I kill her?" Shadow Wolf asked Batman as her eyes flashed.

Batman just narrowed his eyes at the young woman and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, but one way or another, it has to end." Kathy told the Dark Knight.

Batman lowly growled, he then put his arm around her and went up with her on the hook. Shadow Wolf carried Kala on her back and then jumped up with her to catch up with them.

"Even if she doesn't have the bomb, I suggest we act like cautious birds and head South." Penguin said to Thorne on the way to his speedboat.

"Well, whatya know?" Rocky greeted. "Our favorite felons."

"Egads!" Penguin gasped. "They're multiplying!"

Rocky tossed a pink Baterang to make Penguin drop his umbrella and Sonia threw another Baterang which slashed against Thorne's hands slightly.

"That felt so good," Sonia said. "Now, where's Kathy Duquense?"

Meanwhile...

Kathy was running with the three heroes before the bomb would go off. They saw Carlton wrapped around the chains. He was all beat up and knocked out while being swung back and forth by Bane.

"Daddy!" Kathy cried out.

Batman held her back as he could tell that this would take some work. Bane soon smirked and dropped Carlton into the pool. Kathy then jumped into the pool after her father to save him. Batman brought out his grappling hook to then go after Bane. 

Jo folded her arms as she was now very angry with Kathy because of what she had done.

"Hon, we gotta help Batman against Bane." Kala told her partner.

"Okay, but I'm still mad at that Kathy lady." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes.

Kala and Shadow Wolf then went up to help Batman fight against Bane.

"I knew sooner or later we would face each other, Batman," Bane mocked. "I prayed for this, along for the senioritas."

"This ship is going down in less than a minute." Kala warned.

"That's all the time I need." Bane replied as he twirled the chain before lashing it out against the three heroes.

The heroes dodged the chain. Kala then jumps up and gives him a roundhouse kick. Batman then wrapped Ban around in his grappling hook's wire. Bane didn't fall at first until Shadow Wolf kicked him right off the platform. 

"Should've saved some of those prayers." Batman sneered as Bane fell.

Carlton came up the water with Kathy Bane then broke the chains. Kala and Batman grabbed the chains. Far away from there, Shadow Wolf heard the timer ticking.

"The timer's going down faster, it must be down to seconds!" Shadow Wolf alerted the others.

Kala and Batman, with Kathy's help, went out with Carlton and the then device exploded. Batman and Kala fell until Shadow Wolf conjured up a shadow barrier and caught them before they could fall and get seriously hurt and helped them back to safety.

"Guys, we have to go!" Shadow Wolf told them as it was too dangerous here.

"I can teleport us out of here." Kala suggested.

"Go ahead then." Shadow Wolf nodded to her.

"Lawe iā mākou aku i loko o ka maluhia!" Kala said in Ancient Hawaiian language before teleporting them all off the ship before it would be too late.

"Abandon ship?" One goon asked.

"Ya think?" The other goon deadpanned.

The goons then escaped out with the lifeboat. 

"Let's go!"

"Double time it!"

"Would you move it?"

"I wanna get out of here!"

"Let's get going!"

"Get out of here!"

"Come on, lower, lower, lower!"

Rocky flew off on her own glider only to see flames on her outfit and she removed her mask and cape while gliding in the air and saw her partner was stuck, though still floating. "Sonia!" She then jumped down into the water and rescued her partner, taking off her mask. Sonia coughed and Rocky smiled, knowing that she's going to be all right. The blonde woman gasped as she saw Penguin and Thorne in the speedboat, headed towards them.

However, the Batboat zipped toward them and hovered in the air, about to hit them, so they got out of the way. Rocky smiled in gratitude and swam towards the Batboat while handling Sonia and the gliders. Tim helped Rocky with Sonia.

"I got her." Tim told the blonde woman.

"Don't worry about me," Sonia replied. "Just get them."

Rocky nodded and got into her glider and flew off. 

Bane pressed a button on his gauntlet and grew bigger muscles.

Drell suddenly appeared and kicked Bane from behind. "HA!" he smirked to himself. "Bull's-Eye."

Bane growled back at the warlock.

"Drell?" Shadow Wolf asked as she flew back toward the cruise ship.

"Oh, hey, J--I mean, Shadow Wolf." Drell replied.

"What're you doing here?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Hey, I look out for you guys," Drell folded his arms in defense. "Hello, Bane."

Bane snarled and grabbed a hold of him.

"Say, wanna help me get rid of this Zarkos wannabe?" Drell asked as he grabbed Bane and threw him across the wall.

"You got it!" Shadow Wolf nodded and went up to help the warlock.

Bane growled as he then grabbed the boat and threw it at the duo, only for them to dodge the attack. 

"You're making me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Shadow Wolf told Bane.

"Which is bad news for you." Drell added.

Batman grunted and groaned as he got up from the damages from the ship. He then looked up as he saw Drell and Shadow Wolf up against Bane.

"Batman, are you okay?" Kala asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Batman replied.

"Is that Drell?" Kala looked high above.

"Zarkos wannabe." Drell muttered about Bane. 

"Zarkos?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"I'll explain later, let's pulverize this sucker." Drell smirked.

"You read my mind." Shadow Wolf snarled as her eyes turned red and her fangs and claws popped out.

Bane snarled and soon grabbed onto both of Shadow Wolf and Drell and was about to throw them. Kala then stepped in and punched Bane in the stomach, making him let go of Shadow Wolf and Drell.

"Nice work," Drell smiled before he then body-slammed against Bane. "Take THIS!"

Bane growled and pushed Drell off of him and grabbed Kala and threw her into the wall. Shadow Wolf ran behind Bane and tackled him down to the ground and pinned him down with her claws in his skin. Bane screamed in pain, trying to get Shadow Wolf off of him, but she wouldn't budge. Drell wiped his mouth as some blood cut from his lip, though he didn't look too hurt.

"You're going to pay for hurting my girlfriend." Shadow Wolf growled.

"I told ya you shouldn't have made her mad." Drell replied.

Bane tried to get Shadow Wolf off, but it was no use. Shadow Wolf then got off eventually, only to wrestle him. She soon roared and growled like a wolf. 

"Luckily Jo is angry enough to turn into a wolf demon, even without a full moon by now," Drell replied. "She is growing up, though she needs to learn control. That's why I'm having Professor Xavier take a look at her."

Shadow Wolf roared so loud that it nearly shook the earth as she then wrestled and attacked Bane with her werewolf demon abilities brought on by rage and anger.

"Drell, what's going on?" Kala rubbed her head as she watched the scene.

"Jo is in her demon form due to her rage and anger." Drell explained.

"I'm worried." Kala said.

"Don't worry, once you guys get to the X-Mansion, she'll be a bit toned down, but I know she would never attack you on purpose." Drell comforted.

Bane was thrown so many times. He then groaned as he got up slowly. 

Drell soon came toward Bane and sat on his stomach with a satisfied smirk. "Victory is ours!" he laughed.

"Come on, Drell, you can escape with us." Kala said.

"Thanks, Kala," Drell winked when he said her alias name. "Now, we need to get Shadow Wolf too, hey, Shadow Wolf, get over here!" 

Shadow Wolf looked over and soon went to join them. Drell magicked up his own lifeboat to get away with Shadow Wolf, Kala, and Batman since the other lifeboat had been taken by Penguin's goons as the ship was sinking like the ancient Titanic.

"The ship's going down, Penguin!" Thorne told the driver of the speedboat.

"Our only consolation is that it will take a few bats with it." Penguin replied.

Rocky fired a hook to behind the boat as she glided overhead of the two men.

"What?" Penguin asked.

"Huh?" Thorne added.

Rocky smirked to them and then zoomed in to attack them so they could go to jail. She then used a grabbling hook and hook it into the boat and hooked it onto those buoys that were in the water. The two bad guys then crashed their speedboat and fell into the water. The boat was still going, though it was in flames and smoke and there were still explosions. 

Drell paddled the boat for the girls as they stared at the sinking cruise ship.

"Wait a minute, where's Kathy?!" Kala asked.

"She's still on the cruise ship, I have to save her!" Batman replied.

"Oh, Batman, wait!" Drell yelped.'

Batman jumped into the water and swam after the boat to save Kathy even though she tricked them.

"I forgot to tell him that Bane is still on the ship." Drell winced.

"I kicked his ass, he wouldn't dare try to hit him again." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Drell said anxiously as he pointed to where Bane and Batman were fighting as the masked man grabbed the Dark Knight's head tight.

"Can you teleport me back there?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"I dunno," Drell said before crossing his arms with a smirk. "Are you worthy enough to take on Bane again in order to save your precious Dark Knight?"

Shadow Wolf just roared as she was growling and snarling.

"Okay, begone." Drell snapped his fingers to teleport her back onto the boat.

"Oh, Drell, I'm worried..." Kala's eyes welled into tears.

"Look on the bright side, at least she won't break your heart on Valentine's Day which is the anniversary of your 32nd break-up with her, then she has the audacity to blow out your old flame burning for her, and then she messes up and blames you for it and she walks off with her sister and niece who found her true love while you're sitting there alone with a tub of ice cream!" Drell replied, getting angrier with each sentence.

"There, there, it's okay." Kala comforted and rubbed his back as he was upset.

"It's nothing..." Drell sighed. "Sorry for that, I'm just still sore about a certain Valentine's Day. It's just... It's just..." he then started to cry while hugging Kala. 

Shadow Wolf soon appeared on top of Bane again and stopped him from hurting Batman as he went to save Kathy.

"So, we meet again, senorita." Bane greeted as he looked up to see Shadow Wolf as she growled and her eyes turned red.

Shadow Wolf growled and jump kicked him.

"You're tough, I'll give you that." Bane replid.

"Say your prayers and last words, you won't be here much longer." Shadow Wolf crossed her arms.

"Stubborn, eh?" Bane huffed. "I should teach you some manners, Wolfie. Remember that I still can crush you."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Shadow Wolf dashed away and came behind him and tackled him down. She soon manipulated his shadow and began to make him beat himself up.

Bane growled as Shadow Wolf was still continuing to do it.

"I heard you're not afraid of anything." Shadow Wolf taunted.

Bane only responded with struggling to get loose from his possessed shadow. 

"Should I test that?" Shadow Wolf smirked.

"Get off of me, you mutante chucho!" Bane growled.

"Is that a yes? I guess that's a yes." Shadow Wolf replied as tendrils were slowly coming out from her cloak.

Bane still growled. 

Shadow Wolf narrowed her eyes as she latched onto him, using her tendrils. "This is for anything you've done to hurt the Dark Knight!"

Bane was trying to pull the tendrils off of him, but more were coming out. Shadow Wolf glared and then looked to Batman with a nod, giving him the okay that he could go get Kathy now without having to worry about her being alone with Bane. Batman came to save Kathy just as her father was pulling her up to safety with a lifesaver while he still had a few chains around him. Kathy's cape was torn, due to being caught on the pole. Sonia glided overhead and held out her hand to help if it was needed. Batman flew the glider with Sonia as Carlton and Kathy were in the boat with Drell and Kala.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon enough, they made it to dry land and the firefighters came to take care of what was left of the ship. Kala still looked worried as Shadow Wolf hadn't come back yet after facing Bane. Batman looked over as well, looking worried about his goddaughter. 

"Please make it back," Kala begged as tears ran down her face. "I've already lost two people in my life, please don't take another person who I care about."

Drell came to find the remains and soon came with a mask in his hand. Everyone looked shocked and horrified at first, until he took it out, revealing that it was Bane's mask and soon brought Shadow Wolf out.

"She needs mouth-to-mouth." Drell smirked to Kala, lying Shadow Wolf down on the solid ground.

Kala smiled and then got down her knees and passionately kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Drell then stepped back. Shadow Wolf soon coughed and grunted up some water, but looked up to see Kala.

"Oh, Thank Kanaloa!" Kala cried out while hugging Shadow Wolf with happy tears before kissing her again.

"Hey, no problem," Shadow Wolf chuckled. "I could do this in my sleep."

"Well, you scared me half to death," Kala replied. "Say, what did you do to Bane?"

"Did you...?" Drell asked before slitting his own throat with his finger.

"Nah, I just scared him off," Shadow Wolf replied. "He tried to go under the water, I couldn't find anything but his mask, but I feel like he still might be out there. You know what that means... Revenge for later."

"You still unmasked him though," Drell replied. "The greatest dishonor in lucha libre."

"Meh, that's what he gets." Shadow Wolf shrugged.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Kala said. "I was really worried about you."

"So was I." Batman added as he looked down to his goddaughter.

"I've fought tougher battles than this." Shadow Wolf reassured.

On the boat, Commissioner Gordon and Bullock were looking the scene with binoculars.

"Sonia?" Bullock asked himself once he saw Sonia in Batwoman's outfit while gliding in the air.

"There's Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock." Kala pointed out.

They then arrived at the scene, Bullock was looking at Sonia all confused while she just smirked.

"Maybe I should write the report next time, huh, Bullock?" Sonia smirked.

Batman and Shadow Wolf narrowed their eyes at the young woman. 

In the Police Station, Sonia was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt and pair of jeans while packing everything up.

Batman came to see her one last time. "For what it's worth, the city's losing a good cop."

"Condoning vigilantes is one thing, but even Commissioner Gordon draws the line at employing them," Sonia replied. "We're just lucky the DA's looking the other way. You'll have to tell me how you do it. How you keep from crossing the line? When I put on the mask, I couldn't even see the line."

"Maybe I don't take it as personally, neither do Shadow Wolf or Kala." Batman replied.

"Somehow I doubt that." Sonia replied before taking out her police department badge. 

"Where will you go?" Batman asked her.

"Not sure, someplace simpler where capes aren't a prevailing fashion," Sonia said as she sealed her box. "Don't tell me you'd come by to wish me luck."

"That, and to give you this," Batman replied as he handed her an envelope. "Exculpatory evidence that should help release Dr. Ballantine's fiance from jail.I thought it should come from you."

"I... Thank you," Sonia replied as she accepted the envelope. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it." she then gasped as she saw the Dark Knight was no longer in the room with her and mysteriously vanished. "Huh... I think I'm gonna miss that."

Meanwhile, over at Gotham City Jail, Kathy and Rocky were talking. 

"I hated who he was, what he did, the hurt he brought to people," Kathy said to the blonde woman. "But now that he's in there, I feel, at least we talk. He's making a deal to testify against Thorne and Penguin."

"Maybe he hated his life as much as he hated yours." Rocky shrugged.

"For a computer geek, you're pretty smart," Katy smiled and then hugged Rocky. "By the way, how's Bruce?"

"Mr. Wayne?" Rocky replied. "Fine I guess... You haven't heard from him?"

"I think he's been raiding the papers, and things seem quiet with Jo and Justine as well." Kathy bowed her head.

"Rocky? Rocky!" Kevin's voice called out.

"Kevin? Kevin!" Rocky beamed as she ran toward her fiance and hugged him. "Oh, Kevin..."

Kathy then walked away, looking upset. Rocky and Kevin smiled to each other as they were finally reunited. Kathy walked away until she looked up to see a certain man with a certain car behind him.

"Twa-la~" Bruce smirked as he stood by the car with his arms folded.

Kathy smirked and walked over to the playboy millionaire.

"About time I returned this." Bruce told her.

"What are you doing here?" Kathy asked.

"Funny thing," Bruce smiled as he opened the door for her. "This morning I got up thinking 'Something's wrong.', and then I realized: no gunfire, no explosions, no goons out to do me in, no innocent teenagers risking their lives," he then went to the driver's seat and sat down to take the wheel. "It's peaceful and quiet. That's when I realized: How much I miss you."

"You poor thing," Kathy replied. "But that was the old Kathy Duquesne. The new one is different. She intends to live a life of complete respectability."

"All the time?" Bruce asked.

"Afraid so," Kathy replied. "Well, maybe an explosion now and then."

Bruce smiled and drove off with Kathy.

Jo and Justine were on top of the Gotham City Jail, watching the whole thing.

"Think they'll stay together?" Justine asked.

"I hope so for Bruce's sake." Jo replied as a boy was coming into the jail to visit his uncle.

"Can I ask you something?" Justine asked as she put her head on the jockette's shoulder.

"What is it, Babe?" Jo replied.

"Think we'll stay together forever?" Justine asked.

"No, I don't think that." Jo said.

Justine gasped slightly.

"I know that we will, because I'm crazy about you." Jo smiled then.

"I'm surprised that you had a crush on me and not someone like Heather or Courtney Garcia." Justine deeply blushed.

"Get real," Jo rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be gagged and stuffed in a bowling ball bag than go out with those witches."

"Is it true that you had a crush on Brick MacArthur?" Justine giggled.

"Nah, he was more of a friend," Jo replied. "I just liked messing with him sometimes. Who told you?"

"Sierra wrote a fan fiction about you two." Justine explained.

"Fan fiction writers," Jo rolled her eyes. "They'll do anything to be noticed, especially people who pair a canon character with a low-rate OC."

"I know what you mean, but they're not all bad." Justine shrugged.

"Unless their names are Mary Sue or Gary Stu." Jo scoffed about fan fiction clichés.

"That's true," Justine replied. "You know, you changed a lot. You used to be a person who just cared about herself and focused about winning."

"You changed me," Jo told her. "You made me who I am today."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Justine blushed.

"I would," Jo scooted closer to her. "If you hadn't, I would've become just like Eva... What a scary thought."

"You changed me as well," Justine replied as she scooted closer as well. "I'm not the frightened girl I used to be."

The two soon blushed as they were close and decided to kiss each other.

"Oh, this is so sweet..." Drell said as he was a butterfly.

Jo and Justine broke apart from their kiss and looked at the warlock.

"Sorry..." Drell smiled sheepishly before he turned back to normal. "Good job, girls, I bet this was a fun Spring Break for you guys."

"You could say that." Justine rubbed her arm.

"I've got even better news," Drell told the two teens. "Professor Xavier says that you're allowed to bring your friends along to the X-Mansion."

"Thanks, Drell." Jo and Justine smiled to the warlock.

"Whenever you're ready." Drell nodded.

"I can't wait to tell Linka about this." Justine said.

"How about I just take you guys to Hope Island and you can tell them now?" Drell suggested/offered.

"Right now?" Jo asked.

"Why not?" Drell replied. "You still got time until Spring Break is over and Bruce seems kinda busy."

"Hmm... Well, I guess that'd be okay..." Justine said. "All right, Drell, next destination: Hope Island."

Drell nodded and teleported them to Hope Island: home of where The Planeteers live.

Gaia was taking one of her rests until she sat up as she felt a presence was coming to the tropical island. The goddess then woke up to find Drell, Jo, and Justine.

"Gaia!" Justine called out as she ran and hugged the woman.

"Oh, Justine, hello there, and hello, Jo." Gaia smiled as she hugged the shy beauty.

"Hello, ma'am." Jo replied.

"Long time no see, Gaia." Drell greeted.

"Oh, Drell, thank you so much for bringing them." Gaia smiled to the warlock.

"Sure, Gaia..." Drell shuffled his foot. "Sure."

The teens then looked over to see The Planeteers playing volleyball.

"Found 'em." Jo said.

"Have fun, you know the rules." Gaia smiled.

Jo and Justine then went to see the Planeteers. Drell took a low breath as he looked a little exhausted from the adventure.

"You look tired," Gaia told him. "Why don't you just kick back and relax?"

Drell nodded as he then conjured himself up a lawn chair and some lemonade. "Ahh... Much better." he said, feeling a lot better now.

"That's a good guy, you deserve a vacation." Gaia smiled down to the warlock.

"Tell me about it." Drell replied.

The Planeteers were playing volleyball. One side has Kwame, Wheeler, and Ma-Ti and the other side has Gi and Linka.

"Hey, guys." Justine came toward the Planeteers.

They all looked over and Wheeler got hit on the head with the ball as they all looked to see Justine.

"Ow, hey!" Wheeler cried out in pain.

"Juzteen, it's so good to see you." Linka beamed as she hugged her friend.

"Linka." Justine smiled as she hugged the blonde girl back.

Justine also hugged Kwame, Gi, Ma-Ti, and even Wheeler. 

"Hey, there, Justine," Wheeler greeted. "Did I ever tell you that you look even more beautiful than ever?"

"Thank you, Wheeler." Justine replied.

Wheeler chuckled bashfully.

"You can play with us," Gi smiled as she handed the ball to Justine. "That is, if you want to."

"Sure, I am on the volleyball team at school," Justine replied. "Do you mind if Jo plays too?"

"Uh, Jo?" Wheeler replied nervously.

"But that won't be fair," Ma-Ti said. "It'll be four against three."

"I'll just watch," Jo replied as she was in Wheeler's shadow. "Volleyball isn't my thing."

"Gah! Where's that voice coming from?" Wheeler panicked.

The jockette then got out of the redheaded teen and morphed right in front of him. "Boo."

Wheeler screamed and then ran away like he had been scared out of his wits and even jumped into the water. Everyone then just laughed at the scene.

"That's not very funny!" Wheeler glared as he spit water from his mouth.

"Best vacation ever." Justine smiled back to the other Planeteers.

Justine then went to the girls' side and played Volleyball against the boys as Jo was watching them. Gaia and Drell saw this and smiled at each other turned out to be the best vacation for them until the next adventure.

The End


End file.
